Soar
by Graceland0117
Summary: A tangle of strangers, thrown together on an island. Romance, hate, drama, heartbreak, adventure, death, life. And a promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I got some of these ideas from Lost, and I don't own that either.

This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Some characters may be OOC, so please don't feel the need to say anything about that. Also, please note that some parts may contain mature(ish) language and content.

Annabeth pov

I can't believe this. I'm so excited. Today i'm going on a 8 1/2 hour flight to Italy to see my boyfriend, Luke. I have something super important to tell him. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. When i pick it up, it's Luke! So I answer, and when i do, he says "Hey honey, I have something to tell you." "Me too!" I reply. "You first." He says. "No." I say, wondering what he could have to say. "Okay, then." He says, and I detect a faint sound of regret in his voice. "I think we should… break up." I am shocked. "Annabeth? Are you still there? I guess we got cut off." He hangs up. Why would he want to do this? How could he do this? A tear starts rolling down my face, then another. One for me, I guess. And one for my unborn child.

Percy pov

"PERRCCY!" My girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare whines. "I want to sit in the first class. Daddy said I could. SO I WILL!" she screams, stomping her foot. This last part is not really directed at me, more at the flight attendant. " I'm sorry ma'am, but your tickets say seats 9a and 9b." "Fine." Says Rachel, "how much can I _**pay**_ you to let us sit there?" "Ma'am, i'm-sorry, but…" "Ten million." I cut in. "Excuse me?" She says, clearly shocked. " _Ten million."_ I repeat. "Well… I'm sure I can make an exception. 2a and 2b." She says with a wink, and we board the plane. Rachel has, like, 5 bags, so i'm stuck carrying them all, along with her purse. We sit in a 2-seater, and buckle up. When the plane takes off, I grip Rachel's arm. I HATE FLYING. It's a phobia. I look around the plane. There's a 19-or-so-year-old blonde girl crying, a brown haired young girl yelling at two boys, a blonde dude, a kid who looks like a latino Santa's elf that's had way too much coffee, and a pretty flight attendant flirting with a blonde guy. Okay, that's a lot of blonde people.

A blonde flight attendant (creepy) shows us the safety procedures as a honey-voiced woman says them out loud.

"To buckle, insert the metal piece into the buckle. To unbuckle, push up the tail. There are 6 emergency exits located throughout the plane, with four located around the windows. In case of an emergency, the lights in the hall will illuminate, showing the ways to the exits. Blah blah blah, cabin pressure, blah blah blah, mask, blah blah blah, please note that air is flowing, blah blah blah.

I start to zone out as the safety session ends. Rachel is chatting away about some outfit she saw in some magazine. But all I can hear is sobbing. I think it's coming from that blonde girl I saw earlier. I wonder what she's crying about.

Annabeth POV

Tears have started rolling down my face. What did I do or say wrong to make Luke not love me anymore? Is it me or him? I start to sob, and I can almost feel my child crying with me. I stare out of the window, and at that moment, someone sits down next to me.

It's a girl about my age, with short, choppy black hair and electric blue eyes. She's wearing a shirt that has a barbie doll with a popped off head on it and says **DEATH TO BARBIE**. Her leather jacket has random pins on it that say things like: **Punk isn't dead, You are,** and, **Keep staring at my body and I'll break yours in half.**

She looks over at me and smiles. Even though her clothes are scary, there's something about her smile that comforts me, like she is showing me her nice side.

"I'm Thalia." She says, and holds out her hand to shake.

"Annabeth," I reply, shaking her hand.

"What are you crying about?" She asks curiously.

"My boyfriend just dumped me, and I'm pregnant." I say, sniffling a bit.  
"I'm sorry," Thalia says, and she gives me a side hug.

I don't know why, but this kind of makes me feel better. Thalia's so friendly, I can't stay super sad.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm terrified of heights." Thalia says with a smile. "Maybe we can comfort each other."

I nod, and she grins, the kind of grin that makes you nervous, but makes you smile back.

"Friends?" She asks, holding out her hand.

"Friends." I respond, and take her hand.

Percy POV

About an hour into the flight, I start to relax. There's only been a spot of turbulence, and that was barely noticeable. Rachel is chewing gum and reading a fashion magazine. I've just started to fall asleep when a young flight attendant comes over. She's pretty, beautiful, really, with choppy hair in a braid, native american skin, and eyes that seem to blend colors. Like I said, pretty, but not my type.

"Hi there!" She says in a voice that sounds genuinely friendly. "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

Rachel gives her a look. "Can I have some Buchanan's?" She asks, staring at the girl, who's name tag reads _Piper._  
"Excuse me?" Piper says, a bit confused.

"Or if you have J&B, that's fine too," Says Rachel.

Piper still looks confused, so I decide to cut in.

"She means whiskey," I say, pointing at Rachel.

"Do you have an ID, miss?" Piper asks, a bit frustrated.

"Do I _need_ one, you bit-"

" _ **Rachel!**_ " I cut off, her actions embarrassing me a little.

She pouts, then waves Piper away. I give her an apologetic look. As she walks away, the blonde girl watches us curiously. It's then when I notice her eyes. Stormy gray, the color of a rainy sky.

Just then, the plane lurches to the side, causing several people to scream. Piper rushes over to the intercom and talks in that sweet, kind, compelling voice of hers and tells us to please remain calm, to stay in our seats, to put on our seatbelts. The plane goes silent as people obey, but when the plane tilts again, people panic.

Utter chaos. Several people yell as the plane twists wildly, someone is praying, girls are squealing and running down the aisle to the back. A dark-haired girl yells something like "I'm coming Ni!" as she rushes down the aisle from the front, and I hear a faint response from the back. But the plane lurches forward, and the girl is shot forward, along with a flight attendant cart, a purse, and several cups.

The plane flips, and I feel something wet. Rachel. Her head is on my lap, and she's crying hysterically. Not sobbing prettily, like the blonde girl, but making an odd shrieking noise and dripping tears like in an anime. The blonde girl! In my jumble of thoughts, one thing connects to another and I look up to make sure she's okay. She's...passed out on the aisle floor! I try to pry Rachel off of me, but she cries louder. A raven-haired girl with scary blue eyes is trying to wake her up.

That is all I see before we are plunged into darkness.

 **End chapter one**

 **Make sure to review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Percy Jackson or Lost, which I pulled several ideas from.**

 **NOTE: Italics mean Annabeth's thoughts.**

Annabeth POV

Where am I? I can't move my body, can't call out for help, can't breathe. There's a faint sensation of coldness, and… is that…. salt? Like I'm in water. Then there's a blinding flash of light, and I'm staring up at a blue, cloudless sky. I smell smoke. Someone is screaming, and I turn my head over. I wish I hadn't.

The airplane is lying on its side like a great, big, metal animal. One of the wings is attached, I can't see the other. Part of the plane, the cockpit maybe, is gone. There's a fire somewhere, and a young, about 17-year-old kid is running around, looking for someone. A redheaded girl is yelling at someone, but I can't see who.

My ankle hurts. I raise my head and look at it. Bloody, and twisted to the side at an odd angle. My head fills with dizziness.

Someone stands over me, a tall, ocean-eyed boy.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

" _Of course i'm okay. I was just in a plane crash, i'm pregnant, my ankle looks like it's been through a paper shredder, I can't talk, and i'm barely conscious. Everything's perfect."_ I think, frustratedly.

As if reading my mind, one of the pretty flight attendants rushes over and says "Of course she's not okay! I'll help her!"

She kneels beside me, checks my pulse, and breathes a sigh of relief.

"She's alive. Now how do we move her? Hm…." She looks around, searching, then yells, "Hey big guy! Give us a hand here!"

A tall, chubby chinese guy looks over, and the lady waves to him.

"C'mere and help us!"

He rushes over, takes one look at me, and picks me up. I'm carried over to a blonde guy who is wrapping someone's arm. A doctor. The big man sets me down, and the guy immediately turns to my ankle. I can see the bone in the huge gash oozing blood, and the skin around it has gone dark green.

The blonde guy introduces himself as Will, and tells the flight attendant, whose name tag reads _Piper,_ to grab a water bottle and a t-shirt. She searches in a suitcase and pulls these out. Will takes them and slowly, with expert hands, cleans the wound. It hurts, but there's relief, too.

He wraps it with the cloth, and says "Don't apply pressure. Piper, look out for her, 'kay?"

She nods, and her and Will help me up. Piper guides me over to a blanket, and that green-eyed boy from earlier walks over. I just noticed how cute he is.

He smiles derpily. Never mind.

"My name's Percy. What's yours?"

I can't talk. Does he know that?

"Okay. Well, bye, mystery girl."

He gets up and walks away.

" _Bye Percy."_


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!**

 **Hello lovely readers! I just wanted to inform you that i am sorry that my next chapter has taken so long to upload. I took my time writing it, and I hope you enjoy it. But from now on, you should know that I may take a little while to update. My next chapter shall be posted by May 7th, no later. I have been busy lately, and although I know that it's no excuse, I need some more time to do things. I will try to update weekly, if not every few days. I am once again, so sorry.**

 **Also, a huge shout out to the wonderful people (FuddyDuddy-strikhedonia and ViktorSweden00) who have favorited/ followed my story! It makes my day better to know that someone reads my story.**

 **LOVE YA! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOO! Sorry if my last chapter was short, but I promise that from now on my chapters will be longer. Sorry it took me so long to update, we went on vacation in California! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, HOO, or Lost.**

Percy POV

That girl from earlier. Her face, her hair, her creamy tan skin. And those eyes. Gray. One of the most unusual colors. I still haven't learned her name. Probably something fancy, like Lorette or Nancy. Or Annabeth.

Some of the boys, along with Piper (That girl has drive!) have built a giant signal fire. As the sun sets over the valley, a young woman with dark cocoa skin, curly cinnamon cappuccino hair, and golden-brown eyes is passing out blankets and airplane rations. She walks over to us Rachel and I and offers us a few packs of peanuts.

"Am I supposed to _eat that_?" Rachel asks disgustedly.

"Well, you can always go fishing or try the jungle." She replies, but not sarcastically, almost like she means it.

"I want what that girl over there is having," Rachel says, pointing to the blonde girl, who's eating some kind of sandwich. "Percy, go get it."

"Uh...she's a…. _special case_ …" Says the girl. "I'm Hazel."

"Percy." I say.

"PPPPEEERRRCCCYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Rachel, hush, okay?" "PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"FINE RACHEL!"

I walk over to the blonde girl, who is sitting on a log with Piper and another dark-haired girl.

"Um...excuse me? I was wondering… um… for my girlfriend…. where did you get that?"

She gives me a look. "Umm… Piper just found it." Her voice is smooth, sweet, and melodic.

"Sorry to bother you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Annabeth."

Piper POV

I miss my chapstick. Like, not to be annoying, but HONESTLY! I have searched _EVERY DAMN SUITCASE_ looking for chapstick. I looked in Will's first aid and hygiene bag, Thalia's toiletries, Katie's purse, and even my own bag, but still no chapstick. I know I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere, but hygiene is still important. I am not a savage.

The only person's suitcase I haven't searched yet is Drew's. I know

she's holding out on me. If I get a cold sore, it's her fault.

Anyway, we're all gathering around the fire to discuss all that has happened. I can finally get a good look at some other survivors. Annabeth, Thalia, and I all sit together. A cute, blonde, blue-eyed guy walks up to the center. He reminds me of Thals for some reason.

"I suppose all we can do is wait. The rescue plane should be here soon."

"Not true!" I yell, causing an uproar of whispers and gasps.

"Not true," I say again, softly this time. "We were miles off course. We lost the signal, and were looking for a place to land safely. But the pilot panicked and we crashed. They're looking in the wrong places."

"And who are you?" Asks a snobby redhead.

Oh. _Her._ That girl from earlier.

"I'm an attendant, remember? And even if they could track us, the front broke off, remember? It probably landed in the ocean. We couldn't get a signal from there."

The blonde boy looks at me sideways. "It broke off?"

I nod. "In the air. But the front windows shattered, so most people passed out. But I didn't. This one girl, I think her name was Miranda, flew out of the front, along with several bags and carts."

"And my sister," Says a young - 15 maybe- boy who looks like he'd be on the cover of _Teen Angst Magazine._ "Her name was Bianca. She was only 17."

"HOLD UP! Beyonce was on the plane?!" Asks a young-ish guy who looks like a Latino Santa's elf on 10 gallons of Starbucks.

The boy glares at him before getting up and stomping away, into the dark woods around us. Like I said. Angst.

"Nico! Wait!" Yells Will, the doctor/nurse.

Will turns to the kid. "What the HELL was that? He lost his sister! Do you have any sense of empathy?!"

The kid thinks for a second, and says nothing, but instead shakes his head and mutters "You Americans. You crazy!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yells a short, young, golden-eyed, chocolate- skinned girl from the back. "Piper, was it? What do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is wait. The pilot had a radio in the controls. That's our only way to communicate. The back-up plan was that if we ever got in trouble to land on one of the course islands, the islands they'll look for if we crash. But the nearest one could be miles away."  
"Or… maybe it's not. Maybe… it's closer than we think," Annabeth pipes up. "All we know is that we're somewhere in the Atlantic. How many course islands are here?"

"10." Says Drew, and everyone looks at her now. "The closest was about 6 miles from where we went wrong. And we flew down Southeast. So… It could be…. about…. 8 ½ miles from us."

"We can sail that. I know how." Says Percy, that nice guy from earlier. "Give me a boat, a crew, and a week's worth of supplies. With a bit of directions, I can get a few people there, and with this place's coordinates, we'll save everyone."  
"But you forget, we don't _have_ coordinates. Only a small idea of the location, and that's it." Says a squeaky voice from the back.

"Do _YOU_ have a better idea?!" Will, Annabeth, Percy, and I yell at the same time.

No response.

"But first, we'll need tents to stay the night in. We'll talk in the morning. Get into groups of threes. Make a shelter." The blonde guy says.

"JASON!" Yells Drew, running over to the guy and throwing her arms around his neck. "Share a shelter with me. It'll be like my prom night all over again! Except my bra size has increased, so it'll be even MORE fun!"

"Cough-slut-Cough!" I say, loudly so she can hear it. The guy….Jason laughs a bit. Drew pouts.

With apologetic looks, two gorgeous girls walk over and grab Drew by the arms.

"Come and stay with us, Drew."

"LACY! KATIE! Let go off meee! I want to be with my Jacy-poo!"

The one named Katie rolls her eyes and her long, straight brown hair shimmers. "What happened to 'the customer is always right'?"

Drew sobs and tries to claw at Jason as Katie drags her away and Lacy skips around them, giggling at Drew. Annabeth and Thalia walk over to ask about tents. We decide to bunk together for tonight, and it takes Thalia and Annabeth about 1.5 minutes to build a tent. There were a few in the plane's survival kit, but most of the tents are just tarps hung up over branches with 3 flimsy walls made of blankets and clothes.

As we crawl, basically step inside, I claim a small patch of the tiny tent. I unroll my yoga mat- yes, I brought a yoga mat- onto the floor. I spread out magazines and put out an outfit for tomorrow, folding the rest of my clothes and setting them down.

"This is cozy."

"I'm going for a walk." Says Annabeth, putting out the rest of her belongings.

She goes outside. I wonder where she's headed.

Annabeth POV

That kid from earlier. The italian one. He lost his sister. I may as well go talk to him. If we're going to be stranded here, I should make some friends. He's standing on the sand, further down on the beach.

I walk over to him, and sit down next to him. He looks surprised.

"Hello."

"...Hi? Uh, can I help you?" "I was wondering if I could join you. The stars are really beautiful."

He thinks for a second, before responding. "Bianca loved the stars."  
"I'm sorry. I.. may have lost someone too."

"Who?"

I put a hand on my stomach. "I….I don't know….if my… I'm 3 months." I start to cry. "My boyfriend broke up with me, and now… I'm alone. My baby might have left me, too."

He smiles. "You're not alone. I'm Nico.''

"Annabeth."

It's good to have a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Big shout outs to Annabae 4.0, annabanana24, and RareDarkgon for following/favoriting my story. Just for the record, this chapter may be a little short. Enough stalling, let's do this!**

Hazel POV

I'm not really anything special. In college, I was never popular. And after I got a job in the geology field, I got to finally be myself.

And now I've gotten myself stuck on an island.

I'm not complaining. I'm just happy to be alive. But as a teen, I spent years going to other countries for mission trips, and I got back, as some say "Out of the loop". I didn't always have access to technology growing up, and I didn't know what minecraft was until about 9th grade. And the week after I land my dream job in Italy, I crash on an island. I'm lucky. Because I've never been a "glue my face to a to a magazine or cell phone" girl, I'm not quite suffering.

So the night I passed out blankets and rations, I didn't expect to meet all of these kinds of people. Rachel and Percy are rich tourists. Annabeth is a kindhearted pregnant girl. Piper is a flight attendant who is sweet, but has a tart edge. Frank is a big marshmello who I can't help but adore. Leo is a latino elf who is permanently high on Starbucks, or so Piper tells me. I got a chance to hear everyone's stories.

The "leaders" (Percy, Jason, and Piper) put me and another girl named Katie in charge of food. Katie is very funny. She tries to be mature, but her two close friends, the Stoll brothers, are seriously goofy. She loves them both anyway. The rations are definitely small. It's only enough to feed each person for about a week. Two, if we stretch them. We announce to everyone that it's not enough and we need a more consistent food source.

"We could hunt."

"But for all we know, this island is deserted."

"Maybe we could eat plants."

"But I'll bet most of them are poisonous."

Katie pipes up. "I can easily tell edible plants from poisonous ones."

"She has mad garden skills!" Yells Connor Stoll.

Katie blushes furiously. "But if we get something edible, I can plant them. If we had a garden, that'd be pretty consistent."

It's decided. Katie and three others will head out tomorrow to find any edible plants. Meanwhile, Percy and a crew of six will go out to find materials for the raft. The rest of us are to try to scavenge on the beach for food, work on creating sustainable-ish huts, or to try to make some kind of contribution.

That night, it rains. Not gentle drizzling, nor a heavy downpour. In an instant, the rain beats relentlessly down, in icy torrents. People dance around, laughing. Then the first bolt of lightning crashes down. It hits the ocean in a blazing flash. The world lights up, and people scream. Annabeth and Piper are huddled under their tent, soaked to the skin.

Everyone is tucked inside their tents, trying to stay dry. The water feels like liquid ice. I stumble around, the rain getting in my eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and soaking my entire body. As I try to sprint to my tent, I see someone collapse out of the corner of my eye. Then another. All falling down.

The rain is becoming more and more painful. It feels like knives all over my body. Someone else screams. People are falling left and right. People litter the ground, and others run to help them. Several tents fall over. Random objects are scattered across the beach.

I can't take it anymore. My body is fully numb. My legs are frozen and I fall. My head is bleeding a bit, I hit it on a rock. The pain is immense. I need help, but no one comes. I want to scream out in agony. My body is too weak.

I can't talk at all for fear of passing out. My body feels so weak. Just then, a huge shadow passes over me, something or someone, I can't tell.

Two strong arms pull me up. I am wrapped in a gentle embrace, being carried bridal style. Whoever's hands they are, they are soft and warm. The person who is carrying me sets me down inside of a cozy, warm tent. There are blankets all over the floor, and there are REAL PILLOWS on the floor, and I am so comfortable. As my eyes flutter shut, I have one thought.

"Thank you."

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Beware of bad language, which this chappie has a lot of! Huge shout out to my friend Zadie, who is another Percy Jackson fan and has given me super inspiration for much of what i write! Another shout out to my mom, who reads this fanfiction. Love ya both! Anyway, let's do this!**

Nico POV

After that storm last night, everyone is in a bad mood. Katie found some edible plants, and even some medicinal herbs. We'll need them. Will's tent is super crowded, so I spend most of my time helping him. I really like being in there, for some reason. I also like hanging out with Will. (And Btw, those two facts are in _**no way**_ connected.)

But anyway, in my free time, I kind of like talking to Annabeth. She's almost filling the void Bianca left. Almost. But she's a good listener. And I have a hunch that she has a small thing for Percy, that guy who's helping with the raft making. He _**is**_ kind of cute. What? I didn't say anything.

But today, people are moving slowly. The storm left a few tents toppled, so Percy and his crew have paused the raft building to help with the damage. I help Will heal some girl with a broken leg, (from the crash, not the storm) and I stand by as he gives Annabeth a check-up.

"Do you feel any cramps?"

"Sometimes, but yesterday I saw some blood. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? It doesn't mean…"

"Spotting is perfectly normal during early pregnancy. Trust me."

"Thanks, Will."

As she walks out, she asks one more question.

"When will his heart start?"

"A baby's heart starts beating around 6 weeks, but that won't be able to be detected without an ultrasound. Neither will the gender. It may be a girl, you can't tell yet. How do you know it?"

"I just know."

She leaves, smiling. A few awkward minutes later, Piper walks in.

"Sorry to break up you two lovebirds, but Nico, we need some help in the garden. Can you give us hand?" She doesn't really ask, though.

"We're not lovebirds!" Will and I yell simultaneously.

Piper purses her lips. "Sure."

Will and I wave goodbye, and Piper and I walk in silence. The garden is really a spot about 5 feet by 10 feet in size, with little neat rows carved out for a few mismatched plants, like taro root, cloves, and wild yams. There's coconut trees a few feet away, along with bananas and pineapples. Katie is busy planting the root plants, and a couple of others are watering tiny green shoots.

"How goes the planting?" Asks Piper.

"Okay, I guess." Says Katie, not looking up. Katie's kind of short, only 5 4', and with long, sleek brown hair. Her eyes remind be of a garden, brown with green speckles. Her skin is very pale, and she's very skinny. I have a hunch she likes Travis, this annoying kid who has a slightly younger brother, Conner. They're always bothering her, and I think she pretends to mind.

I kind of stand there as Piper digs small holes, Katie puts a seed in it, and they both cover it up. Then Katie hands me a bucket, and says "Collect some fruit. Only ripe ones, coconuts should be bigger than a large apple."

I pick about five, and Katie, satisfied with my work, tells me I can leave. The sun is just starting to go down, and the sky is turning a pink color. As I walk down the sand, I stumble on something.

A conch shell.

Pure white, with orange and pink streaks, the shell is big, and mostly intact. Not a crack, not a chip. Just whole. What should I do with it?

Percy POV

The rain left soft sand on the beach. I like walking on it. Rachel doesn't. She says that the sand chafes her skin. Her polish is starting to chip, and she's been on edge. I need to confront her about my feelings.

It's around sunset, and I feel like sleeping. But as I lie down, I can hear yelling.

"Leave me alone, you psycho!"

"Says you! Leave me and my Percy alone! All we want is peace from poor pieces of crap like you!"

"So I can't talk to him? That's a bit overbearing, what about his opinion?"

"His opinion is 'Oh, I wish that Annabitch would stay away from me! She's pregnant and fat and ugly!'"

"He-he said that?"

Rachel nods. "Every word!"

Annabeth sees me watching, and her eyes well up. "Well if that's what you think!"

She runs away, crying a bit.

That lying piece of shit.

I storm up to Rachel, furious. "How could you say that?"

"What do you mean? I was just putting a blonde bitch in her place." Her eyes get big as I swell up in anger.

"How dare you?" I whisper.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU?! Annabeth was right, you are a psycho! Leave me alone! We're over!"

"P-Per-Percy! How could you? After all i've done for you?! Paid for your college, bought you a nice house with a pool, hot tub, and private gym and cocktail bar!"  
"All of which you did with your dad's money! Don't you get it? You're a leech, a parasite. All you do is rely on others to do things for you. It's not how the real world works. It's time for you to realize that you need to do things on your own. And don't get angry at someone who you deem lower than you. Annabeth is prettier, smarter, and definitely kinder than you! So until you learn that not everything is about you, we're not friends, dating, or anything like that. You're Rachel, and I'm Percy. We're not Prachel, or whatever sick thing you wanted us to be. Good bye, Rachel."

I walk away, Rachel sobbing behind me.

"You'll regret this, Percy Jackson!"

Sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm NOT SHORT. I just live in a big world! Sorry. But post a review on what anime that's from, and you'll get a shout out! Also, I have placed a reference to another Rick Riordan book within this chapter, and if you find and post it, you get a shout out too! But only until I update my next chapter! Thanks, let's get on with it! Love y'all!**

Jason POV

Today was more or less normal, for a group of survivors on an island. Tonight we're burying all of the bodies on the beach. They started to smell, and Piper, bless her soul, said that they deserve better than to rot on a plane wreck. Only about 63 people died, and we'll dig 7 holes, each for 9 people.

Piper. She's so pretty, so kind, so gentle. Yet she can beat you into submission with a single blow if you make her angry by bad-mouthing her friends, being racist or sexist, or trying to get some -ahem- action. She knows what she wants, and physical -um- _contact_ is not on the list.

But Frank, a guy named Carter, and some other girl named Clarisse and I take trips to the jungle to get wood for the raft, and Percy and his crew put it together to make something semi- floatable. Some others prepare supplies, make sails, or just watch.

It's coming along pretty well, until we take a lunch break. The base is about done, nearly watertight. Someone found some scrap metal, and a kid named Leo, who is a bit eccentric, but still a good worker, is forming it into a small, three-person room with enough space for a bag of stuff, a chair, and a jug of water.

I have a feeling in my gut that Percy and Rachel had a falling out. But I've seen the way Percy looks at Annabeth. It's the look I wear everytime I see Piper. Full of respect. It's rumored that Rachel got mad at Annabeth for being friends with Percy, and she said some rough things. Annabeth ran away crying, and Percy got angry with Rachel and broke up with her.

And then Percy and Annabeth started to feel differently towards the other, and now they like each other. But it's just a rumor.

Percy POV

Last night, I lost it. And now, no more Rachel. No more fashion magazines, tic tacs, or brightly colored stilettos. Now it's only books, chewing gum, and tennis shoes. And now, Annabeth. I talked to her.

"You're not fat. Or ugly. Rachel says that to make herself feel better. And you know I would never say anything like that. You're beautiful."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

So that was that. No more fake love for a girlfriend who can't respect anyone. No more lies. Just Annabeth, only her, and only me.

So the next morning, I woke up to _my_ tent, got some of _my_ water, and put on _my_ clothes. Only mine. Not Rachel's. And today, as I walked out, I saw the island differently. I saw the real beauty of the deep blue and green ocean, the pale, moist sand, the green palm trees. All things I wouldn't have noticed when I was with Rachel.

Annabeth is standing looking out at the water. A few guys are out fishing, but with no luck. Maybe I should go help, I've always been at fishing.

But then Annabeth notices me. "Hi Percy. Good morning."

"Hey."

The two of us walk over to Piper, who is standing and chatting with Jason. They like each other. It's painfully obvious. Even though the other flight attendant likes Jason, he's super oblivious, with eyes only for Piper.

"Piper, let's go," Annabeth says, gesturing over to Will's tent.

"Okay. See you later, Jason."

The three of us walk over to the medic tent, where a tired-looking Nico is standing, waiting for us.

"Hey Annabeth. I think Will is ready."

"Okay, thanks."

Piper, Nico, and I wait outside as Annabeth gets a check-up. A few minutes later, she walks out, smiling.

"Everything looks good. Piper, you ready?"

"Yep!"

We walk over to the garden, where Katie, Hazel, and Miranda, Katie's sister, are working. Most of the plants have sprouted, forming short green shoots with little leaves. Piper drops down to help as Annabeth, who is really starting to show, helps mix grass clippings and water to make grass fertilizer.

I help pick mangoes, pineapples, guavas, and bananas, then sort them. At around noon, Leo, Jason, Frank, and I eat some lunch. After some light conversation, I am able to overhear someone, Will, I think, talking about dizziness.

A few moments later, Annabeth walks over to us, an odd expression on her face.

"I'm feeling a bit odd. My back hurts. Do I look weird to you?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know. But a few minutes ago, I felt kind of nauseated, and a little dizzy. Just wondering."

She walks away, kind of disoriented. Jason taps my arm.

"What was that about?"  
"I don't know."  
So after that, me and my crew focus on getting the scrap hull onto the raft base and tying it on there. It's heavy, but it'll float. We load it up with supplies, and decide that it'll only take a few days to be able to embark on it's journey.

"How's it coming along?" Asks a female voice. A 23-or so year old girl, I think her name is Reyna, walks over.

"Pretty well," Jason responds, not looking up.

She blushes greatly, her cheeks turning bright red at his words.

"R-r-really? U-um, oh-okay. See you later J-jason."

She walks away, very bashful. I think she might like him, but he's got his eye on Piper. Poor girl.

But anyway, as we finish up building for the day, Annabeth comes over.

"Hey Percy, walk with me?"

I look at Jason for approval. He nods.  
"Sure."  
So the two of us walk into the forest, the sun starting to turn the sky the color of lava. She doesn't look at me at all.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

She touches her stomach. "I just feel kind of heavy, and I've been cramping up alot. I asked Will, and he didn't know. It's kind of weird. Feels..off. Like I'm not pregnant anymore, just sick."

"Oh," I say, not sure what else to respond with. "So who was the guy that, y'know…"  
"Got me pregnant? My boyfriend Luke. A little devil, but I loved that devil. We're over now. He had no clue. About the baby."

"Oh."

We don't talk as it starts to get dark. After a little while, I say an awkward bye, and start the 15-minute or so walk back to the beach.

Just as I start to walk away, I hear a scream. A girl's. Behind me.

Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! So you may be a bit angry at me for last chapter's cliffie. HAR HAR HAR….**

 **And without further ado, let's do dis!**

Hazel POV

After waking up in the tent, my time has changed. It's been about 8 hours, and Will came to visit and said that I have mild hypothermia and recommended extra bed rest, lots of blankets and tea, and advised me not to move much for a few hours.

I feel completely helpless like this. It turns out the person who saved me was Frank. He's so kind. He helps with construction all day, but comes in to check on me every now and then.  
Today, Frank comes in at 8:30 first to wake me up, then to get me some food, and then say "are you okay?"

"Yes," I respond, because I'm fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Nothing wrong, nothing bothering you?"

"Yes, I feel great."

At about noon he comes back with some food and water.

"So you're sure you're okay? Nothing hurts, nothing bothers you?"  
" _Only you,"_ I think, a bit irritated. But I only shake my head.

At 3:00, this is getting tedious. Same questions, over and over.

And 6:30 is the last straw.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I blow up. But not how you'd expect. I spring forward, leaping towards him. And kiss him to

shut him up.

Annabeth POV

Psyche! I'm so mean!

Katie POV

"I'm only going to say it once! GET THE H*LL OUT OF MY F***ING GARDEN, STOLLS!"

"Good morning to you too, Katie-Kat!"

"Oh my gosh! Leave me alone!"

Let me get one thing straight. The Stoll brothers are like the bane of my existence. They are SO annoying. I'm not even kidding. Those two are like if a huge, demonic chipmunk drank 572 gallons (oddly specific) of Starbucks, 96 (once again, specific) boxes of Dunkin Donuts, and some super sugar Fanta before reading a "2,000 pranks to do on some girl who may or may not kind of like you" book, and splitting into two.

No. I'd take the chipmunks.

Call me dramatic, but the Stolls have constantly been crazy since day one. Do they forget that I'm the one who is giving everyone food here? Show some respect.

Maybe Travis is cute, but he's still annoying. Conner's just annoying. Look, let's go back a day ago. When the Stolls literally put poison ivy in with my plants. I had to waste 3 hours to help Will dig through his tent (and the jungle) looking for some aloe, when those two had found it and hidden it already! So yeah, reason to hate. Let's not even get into the toilet paper issue. Let's just say that…. they got kicked out of their tent for that one.

But anyway, I swear that if those two pull anything else, I might just lose it. And… maybe i'd like…. put some...I don't know! I'm not good at this, like others are. I can only help, not prank anyone.

Who knows? I could always ask a prank expert. But who?

Thalia POV

I miss my Mp3 player. I could just put it on, and listen to Green Day or Fall Out Boy. But noooo, it was broken.

Just my luck.

But beside that, there's a whole 'nother can of beer. Percy and Rachel apparently broke up, and suddenly Rachel thinks that I'm her "friend". She always wants to talk. I'm so sick of it! Not because she's bad company, she's actually pretty cool when you get to know her. But only because I know the reason that she even bothers with me. I've seen depression. I've had my fair share of problems, and trust me, one of my- no, the, surefire signs is to attach yourself, emotionally, to someone.

Trust me. I know.

I understand what she's feeling. And even though I can sympathize, I know that if I take one wrong step, I'll get my heart ripped out again. She'll find someone else, a new "friend" and throw me, the punk rock mess, aside.

I know about depression. I've had my run-ins with grief. I lost my baby brother and mom, and ever since, I don't "make friends". No romance. No pets. Barely any friends. I just keep on keeping on.

Just then, I hear a someone running. I step out of my tent, into the frigid night. Piper sprints by, towards Will. I grab her arm.

"What happened."

"It's Annabeth."

My eyes widen.

"Oh, crap."

 **Until next time, my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HULLLLOOO! I am soooo happy to announce that we just hit 9 follows, 5 favorites, and over 1,000 views! Thank you so so so much! Please be mindful of slightly gross topics, graphic imagery, and um, kissy, but not super gross, content. In respect for all of your fangirl/boy hearts, this is the chapter you have been waiting for, no more stalling.**

 _Previously on_ Soar _;_

 _Just then, I hear a someone running. I step out of my tent, into the frigid night. Piper sprints by, towards Will. I grab her arm._ " _What happened?"_

" _It's Annabeth."_ _My eyes widen._ " _Oh, crap."_

And now,

Percy POV

I don't think. It's dark outside, and the camp is about a half-mile away. But another, shorter distance away, is a girl who can't be older than 19, but keeps it together to prove that she's okay. But she's not okay, never has been okay. And now, she's out there. Screaming. It's so surreal. But it all goes quiet, and I think that it may be my mind. But she screams again, and I understand that it's not a dream. But why is she screaming? I feel dizzy. She screams for me, my name, for me to save her. I charge towards the woods, adrenaline coursing through my veins. And as I find her, I can see that something is very wrong. There's blood. Bright red. Running down her leg, staining her loose sweatpants. She's on the ground, sweating. She must have collapsed.

"Percy."

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I- I think I might be giving birth."

"But you're like, 3 ½ months. That's not possible." "I don't know, just," She cries out in agony, and I take her hand. "Can you go get Will? Please. Just hurry. Go." I take off for the beach, moving as fast as I can. And as I burst onto the beach, I see Piper talking to Hazel and Katie. I grab her arm, and she instantly stops, knowing that something is wrong.

"Get Will. Come to the big rock," I pant, and she nods and runs towards his tent. I turn and sprint back to her, the one who needs me. When I get there, she's in the same position, her face twisted in pain. I just grab her hand and tell her that I'm here, that everything is going to be okay, that she's strong, that Will is almost there. And as him, Nico (for some reason), and Piper, and someone else, (Thalia? I can't tell) break through the bush, relief floods through me. Will and Nico have ice, have painkillers. Piper kneels down to give Annabeth some, and takes her other hand. Her face relaxes as she loses some of the feeling, as she slips into calmness. I can't see exactly, but some kind of bloody glob is laying on the ground. But Will is shaking his head, telling Nico something that makes the kid's face fall. I know what they're saying before they tell me. But Will says it anyway.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry."

Piper starts crying, wailing even. She buries her face in Annabeth's chest, crying into her. Thalia looks like she's been punched in the stomach.

"You mean…" Will nods. It may just be my imagination, but I can see something slip down his cheek. But he wipes it away, and clears his throat. I feel like I've been hit by a train. But when I go to turn to Annabeth, the weirdest thing happens. She is silent, pale, expressionless. Then she starts laughing. She's laughing incredibly hard, her whole body shaking with the force of her giant laughs. But then, she goes silent, gently lifts Pipers head up off of her, and smiles. She pulls up her sweatpants, stands up and slowly walks towards the beach. We all just stand there, looking after her. I can see drops of blood in her golden hair. It finally occurs to me how skinny she is. You can easily see the bones in her arms. I wonder how small her stomach would be if that bump went away. I guess she'll lose it in a little while. Something feels off, like something in the air is gone. Piper looks kind of shocked, and Thalia is motionless. No one talks. And then, Nico walks away, then Will, then Thalia and Piper.

I just stand there. I don't know for how long. But as the morning sun starts to come up, I walk to our camp. I decide to stop in Annabeth's tent. She's laying on a sleeping bag, looking up at the "roof". Thalia and Piper are nowhere to be found, probably letting her be alone. She is expressionless, motionless, noiseless. Her gray eyes are dull and tired. She's changed out of her bloody pants into a long skirt. Her bump is gone, and I was right. She is as skinny as a stick. "Annabeth," "Percy," She doesn't look up, doesn't move. "Are you okay?" "Y-yea. Im fine." Then she starts crying. Sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shakes with the force of crying so hard. She looks like she's about to break. I realize something that I should have known since day 1. I love her. I always have. And I swear on this day, that I will not let her fall apart. So I kiss her. I kiss her tears away, kiss her face, her forehead, her hands. I kiss away all of her fear and her pain. And then, I just hug and hold her. It's just her, and me, and us. And then, after all of that, she looks at me tearfully and closes her eyes. Annabeth, the girl I love, falls asleep in my arms. I lay her onto her sleeping bag and kiss her cheek gently. And lay holding her until she wakes up. And when she does, she wakes up with something to say. "Before I met you, I was empty. I was stuck to the ground. But now, I can finally Soar."

 **Sorry for the weird format, my computer is being weird. Reviews are nice. Love ya! Tell me who's POV I should do next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends! Today, I want to give props to all of the people who have followed/ favorited my story. You guys are wonderful! Beware of cursing! I'm also incorporating other Rick Riordan book series into this. BTW, i've been forgetting to do this, but I don't own and of the series in this story. Thank you!**

Annabeth POV

When I wake up, someone's arms are wrapped around me. Someone's steady breath tickles my ear. Someone's hand is in my hair, and the rising and falling of their chest moves me with them. Then I remember. I remember the night before, the pain, the tears. And the kisses.

So I just lay there, with arms around me and breath on me and a hand in my hair. I lay until he wakes up and kisses my cheek.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi."

After more kisses, he gets up. More kisses. And the two of us try to walk out. But as soon as I try to stand up, I fall. My..um _you know what_ is aching, and my legs and stomach cramp up as soon as they have to carry my weight. I cry out in pain and Percy puts his strong arms around me. He does the most embarrassing thing ever, he literally carries me bridal style out of the tent and onto the beach. He carries me to the softly smoking firepit and sets me down on a log. Piper comes over to sit beside me. She feels like my sister, and we sit there for the longest time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We don't say anything for a long time. The two of us just sit until Percy brings me water and some mango. Someone found a case of knives, and since then we can enjoy sliced fruit. We also have a way to defend ourselves and fight off attackers. I eat in silence, and after some more awkward silence, I say one thing. "I'm tired."

So Percy picks me up again and brings me to the tent. He wraps me in blankets, and he's about to leave when I say, "Can you stay with me?"

"I'll always stay with you." He kisses my cheek.

So we lay down in the same position as earlier, but instead of in my hair, his hand is tucked over my arm. I don't even sleep, just lay there until it's lunchtime and he props me up. Piper brings me water and food and supports me while I cry into her shoulder. And after she leaves I sleep, until Will and Nico come in to check on me and I eat again and Percy takes me back onto the beach to watch the sunset. But as we lay there, looking out at the orange and red and yellow and pink and purple, someone taps my shoulder.

"Hey Bethie," says a voice that I know too well.

"Luke?"

 **Oh look, the perfect place to end a chappie!**

 **Just kidding!**

"Luke?" I turn around to see cold blue eyes, tan skin, blonde hair, and that scar. That scar that tells me who is standing in front of me. How? Percy looks at him with an "I'll kill you" expression. And I bet he will. So before they can do anything, I ask another question.

"How are you here?"

"I think the better question," says Percy with a dangerous expression on his face. "Is why are you here?"

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm her…. Boyfr- friend. Her friend."

"Oh really? Is that it? Because if I find out that you've been sleeping with my girlfriend, I'll-"

"I'm not your girlfriend! Luke, you told me that yourself! And you already shattered my heart once."

"Oh really? Because 5 months ago, you were lying in my bedr-"

"Luke, please stop it! That was then, and this is now, after you left me, pregnant and alo-"

But then I realize that he didn't know about that. Crap.

"You're pregnant?"

"I was. But now, you see.."

"Did you kill my baby, you bitch?"

"Hey! Don't ever call Annabeth that, you hear me? You don't deserve her!"

"And what, you do?"

"Why, you-"

"STOP! Both of you! This isn't helping anything! Stop arguing! Please, cut it out!"

They both stare at me. And then, Luke drags me up by the arm and hair, and tosses me over his shoulder and carries me off. Luke's tall, at least 6 feet tall and very strong.

"Put me down, you son of a bitch! Put me down!"

"You want down? Okay, I can arrange that!"

He drops me down onto the sand. I land on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I can hear Percy running over to me.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, talk to me. Annabeth!"

He shakes me awake. I'm in my tent. I must've fallen asleep after lunchtime. Percy is standing over me, an urgent expression on his face.

Was it a dream?

"What's wrong?"

"They found someone. In a tree. Let's go check it out!"

"Um..ok."

So he carries me into the woods, and, just as I suspected, there's a huge mob of people standing around. I ask Piper "what's happening?"

She doesn't say anything, just points at one of the trees. There's a person. No joke. A boy, 18, maybe. He's suspended up in the tree, about 20 feet up. He has green and black hair and a pink plaid shirt with a green checkered tie. Tiny black skinny jeans, and polished black shoes. But he also has a backpack-looking thing that connects to a parachute that holds him up. I can see a trail of blood coming from his hairline, but his chest rises and falls slowly.

"How?" Percy asks, frozen in shock.

"The bigger question," Piper speaks up, "is where is the airplane?"

"Airplane?"

"If there was a parachute, there had to be a plane, right?"

She's right. And a second after the words leave her mouth, I hear the sound. We all do. The sound of a plane. A jet. Coming towards us.

 **Until next time, lovelies!**


	11. BONUS, PLEASE READ AN

**PLEASE READ A/N!**

 **Hello friends! I graduate on Thursday, and I have a party and fencing tournament on Saturday/Sunday, so I won't be able to update this weekend. So sorry, but today I am going to give you a little bonus chapter. It's a one-shot for what I think Percabeth's marriage proposal would be like. Also a shout out to my friend Fatou, who deserves an award for being awesome.**

 **I don't own Mountain Dew, PJO, HoO, or anything else except for some clothes and this chromebook.**

Percabeth's proposal

Percy and Annabeth slammed the car doors shut. The two of them were laughing so hard, they were almost choking. They were so happy, as they had just graduated from college and were going on a vacation for the summer.

As Percy drove them to the pier, Annabeth turned the radio up full blast and sang along with the music. Percy started singing too, and they were both laughing again before the song was over.

"We did it," he said, almost laughing at the thought. "We graduated."

"Yes, we did. Isn't it amazing?"

"The most amazing thing right now is you, Wise girl."

So a few hours, seven bottles of Mountain Dew, some potato chips, a gas station, and about a hundred ten songs later, they got to Santa Monica. The water was crystal blue, the pier was bustling with colors and people, and the sun was burning bright. They got out of the car and walked over to the pier, itching for movement.

They skipped up and onto the pier and immediately got tickets to ride all of the rides a bunch of times. They got onto the ferris wheel first, and watched the sunset over the ocean. Percy felt so at home, with the ocean at his side and the girl he loved there too. Maybe she could be at his side forever. His hand went into his pocket, and he squeezed the small box. Not yet.

And after the rollercoaster, all of the inkie rides, the Pacific Plunge, and the Sea Dragon, it was dark, and nearly 11 o'clock. After eating as much pizza as they could cram into their faces, they went for a walk on the beach to watch the firework. This was it.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… ask you something?

"Sure."

"I don't know how to say this, but," He sighed. "Annabeth Chase," He said, getting down on one knee and taking out the box. "Will you marry me?"

She started crying, but she smiled too. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, yes!"

Percy slipped the ring onto her finger and they embraced, and kissed as the fireworks started. And they ran into the water and Percy created an air bubble. They kissed, and it was pretty much the second best underwater kiss ever.

 **Fin. Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I know it sucks, but now it's summer, and my mom won't let me introvert and stay inside and work on it. She says I have to "be proactive." I don't get it. Anyway, This includes a lot of bad language, so beware. This is the chapter you all have been waiting for, with a new character and a new POV. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Once again, sorry for the weird format. My chrome book hates me.**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON SOAR…_ _"What's wrong?"_ _"They found someone. In a tree. Let's go check it out!"_ _"Um..ok."_ _So he carries me into the woods, and, just as I suspected, there's a huge mob of people standing around. I ask Piper "what's happening?"_ _She doesn't say anything, just points at one of the trees. There's a person. No joke. A boy, 18, maybe. He's suspended up in the tree, about 20 feet up. He has green and black hair and a pink plaid shirt with a green checkered tie. Tiny black skinny jeans, and polished black shoes. But he also has a backpack-looking thing that connects to a parachute that holds him up. I can see a trail of blood coming from his hairline, but his chest rises and falls slowly._ _"How?" Percy asks, frozen in shock._ _"The bigger question," Piper speaks up, "is where is the airplane?"_ _"Airplane?"_ _"If there was a parachute, there had to be a plane, right?"_ _She's right. And a second after the words leave her mouth, I hear the sound. We all do. The sound of a plane. A jet. Coming towards us._

Percy POV

The roar of the plane's engine is deafening, and the trees blow around in the wind. People shout, and scream, and jump up and wave their arms around to be noticed, but something is wrong. The sleek jet hovers there for a little while, not deploying landing gear or sending a signal, just making a high-pitched sound like a dog whistle. This makes people jump more, but then, there's a blinding flash of light that fills the sky. And when it clears, the plane is gone. Someone screams. I set down Annabeth to go talk to Jason. "What happened?" "I have no clue, honestly. It seems like it dropped him, then disappeared."

"So..what do we do?" Just then, someone's voice pipes up. Maybe Nico? "There's only one thing to do. We have questions, and maybe that guy over there has some answers," he says as he points up into the tree. "Can we get him down?" Jason shrugs. "Maybe. But we have to be smart. It's not like we have a ladder." Piper nods. "How else can you get someone down from a tree while they're unconscious?"

Some people offer ideas, like cutting him down and catching him with a tarp, or climbing up and bringing him down, or just leaving him there until he wakes up. We eventually decide to do the first two by putting down a cushion and attempting to take him down. After a long struggle, Jason, Frank, and Reyna manage to get him down, and Will instantly checks his pulse. "He's alive. Healthy. No broken bones from what I can tell," he says, feeling around. "Not much bleeding except for a scratch on his forehead, no severe injuries." "Then please share with us, Will, the reason our new _friend_ is unconscious," Says Drew. "Maybe he passed out from a lack of oxygen. Unlikely, though, the plane wasn't that high. What I don't get is why he's wearing regular clothes. Skydivers usually have less… _classy_ outfits?" "I doubt he was doing it for sport, Will." "Joke, Piper. It was a joke."

"Now's not the time to be joking! Is he alive and okay?" "Alive, yes. Okay, maybe not." It only takes a little while to carry him to the camp, as he's light and suspiciously easy to carry, or as Will says; _emaciated._ But I half know what that word means, and the half I know doesn't add up. Why? Why is he on this island, why did the jet just disappear, why, if he just jumped out of the plane, is he so skinny? And another question. Something I just noticed. The blood on his forehead. The dried blood. If he just fell out of the sky, why is he bleeding? And why is the blood dried?

Thalia POV

Shit. My life is shit. No joke. Shit. Since I first got here, I made two real friends for the first time. **Ever.** And now tragedy has ripped them both away. You know Annabeth's deal. But have you heard about Piper? I think Piper was hurt just as much, if not more, than Annabeth. Mostly because almost dying, especially when you're as kind as Piper, changes you. And every death leaves a cut. And for someone who hasn't really lived yet, It's not a cut. It's a scar. The "Rachel situation" hasn't changed. She's being extra weird. Rachel actually walked up to Annabeth, hugged her, and asked "how are you holding up?" Puke. BITE ME. But it's kind of sweet, in a diabetes kind of way. I wonder what wicked plan she's got up her sleeve. I have bigger fish to fry, though. Something isn't right about that Jason. The name haunts me. It was the name of my little brother.

My dead little brother.

Reyna POV Jason. I don't know why he's always on my mind, but he is. And it doesn't help that he's absolutely gorgeous, or that he's kind, or smart, or those dreamy eyes that you could just get lost in. Maybe that's why he's on my mind. Stop, Reyna. He may be nice to you, but if he knew who you really were, he'd hate you. They all would. No point in lying. Piper's on to me. She's a flight attendant, so she must already be catching on. Piper. Jason's head over heels for her, and she's falling hard too. I just hope she breaks her neck when she lands. Sorry. That was rude. But it's kind of maddening that she's so _perfect_. Always doing the right thing, saying the right things, looking the right way. Not to mention that she's beautiful. Tanned, Cherokee, I'd guess, skin. Choppy dark hair. Kaleidoscope eyes. Delicate features. No wonder Jason would fall for her. But I just wish he'd see me as more than "the tomboy." More than just the girl who helps everyone. Someone he'd like. "Hey Reyna! Can I ask you a question? It's about Piper!"

Never mind.

 **A/N** **Aww, poor Reyna. I wonder what her secret is! Keep on Soaring!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Just wanted to give some quick announcements before the chapter.**

 **First, if you guys want to ask any questions, I can answer them, but no profanity, spoiler questions, or super personal questions. (Ex. What's your age, real name, address, etc.)**

 **My updates may be a little slower than normal, because it's summer now, and I have a lot of stuff going on. Just wanted to let you know, and any reviews saying "when can you update?" or "When's the next chapter coming?" will be IGNORED. It's not my fault if you don't read my A/Ns.**

 **And lastly, a HUGE thanks for over 1900 views!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't put this at every chapter, but I think you know this; I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MANY RICK RIORDAN SERIES, LOST, OR ANY OTHER BOOKS/MOVIES YOU ASSOCIATE THIS WITH. AFTER ALL, WHY WOULD I MAKE A FANFIC FOR MY OWN BOOK?**

 **PLEASE READ THIS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HOMOSEXUALITY, AND FROM HERE THIS STORY WILL HAVE MANY LGBTQ COUPLES, SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TOO BAD.**

 **Sorry if the format is weird, my chromebook is killing me with unnecessary updates, random shutdowns at full power, and just being annoying. It's not a virus, I had it checked out. It probably just needs a break from me constantly using it. Another reason to slow down.**

 _ **Previously on Soar**_ … _._

 _Why? Why is he on this island, why did the jet just disappear, why, if he just jumped out of the plane, is he so skinny? And another question. Something I just noticed. The blood on his forehead. The dried blood. If he just fell out of the sky, why is he bleeding? And why is the blood dried?_

And now…

Annabeth POV

I still can't walk. I mean, I can, but I don't really have the will to. I just want to sit around and rethink my life. Yep. But I don't want to be carried anymore, so I have to. Great. So I summon all of my strength to go visit Will, may as well, it's nice enough outside. As I walk there, I start to feel dizzy, and wonder if I should turn around. But I just keep going and when I get there, I put my hand on a nearby palm tree to steady myself. After gathering my strength, I pull the entrance open. And as I go inside…

My mouth drops open in shock. Will? Making out... With who? Someone in a black shirt, ripped jeans, and with tangly, shaggy black hair. Only one person I know who'd wear that. Nico?

After some time, me standing there with my mouth open and the two of them, kissing, I stop gaping. I can't judge. Stress can lead to dependance. And maybe even love.

That leads me to think of something else, or rather some _one_. Percy. Do I love him? Or is it lust? Or something totally different? But what would that be? Maybe I'm overthinking it. Of course I love him, it's just the part of my brain that's afraid of getting hurt, the part that says he'll leave me like Luke. That part used to be bright and alive. But it died with my child.

After about 2-3 minutes, I clear my throat. They both jump up, bright red blush leaking into their cheeks.

"A-Annabeth! What are you doing here?!" "Just checking in," I wave, giggling.

Nico, who is blushing furiously, gets up and rushes out. Will just stands there, his face tomato red and cheeks a deep pomegranate color.

"I'll come back later."

So I leave, light-headed. So… what? Are Nico and Will a "thing?" And how? What? I don't have a problem with LGBTQ, it's just weird to go into a tent and finding two boys Netflixing and Chilling. And since we're on an island, I don't mean _Netflix_. Whatever. I'll just go back to my tent. As I head there, I see Percy on the beach, watching the sky. I quietly ask to join, and am at peace. Peace.

Piper POV

SInce it's so pretty outside, I may as well go for a walk in the woods, to just admire nature. Now that we don't have those awful screens plastered to our face, we can finally see the world for what it is. Beautiful.

? POV

I hate it. Please, let me have him. I want love, too. It's not fair. It's not fair. Please, take her, take her away. Take her so I can have him all to me. Please.

Percy POV

The sun is out. It's beautiful. The sun is warm and bright, the ocean is the perfect shade of blue, the green jungle, the blue sky, the pale sand. It's bliss. So as I sit there, with the girl I love, (you can guess who) watching the ocean waves crash, the birds flutter by, the trees sway in the wind, you can forget. Forget about the lost child, the skydiver, the plane, and just be you. Now, I am no longer the rich boy who gave up money for love. Annabeth is no longer the tragic pregnant girl. We are ourselves, and nothing more, nothing less.

Just us.

Until we hear the screaming. Only one person has a scream like that.

We both jump up, and say at the same time, one word.

"Piper."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi.**

 **I DON"T OWN PJO!**

 _Previously on Soar…_

 _Until we hear the screaming. Only one person has a scream like that._

 _We both jump up, and at the same time, say one word._

" _Piper."_

Hazel POV

5 hours earlier…

Piper and I have become much better friends. It's natural. We have a lot in common. Kindness, gentleness, peace. And we have differences, too. Like how she's more extroverted than me, (I can be more shy at times), but everyone's unique!. It's a good match.

Another good match? Piper and Jason.

I swear, those two have gotten much closer to each other. And as Piper walks over to me, smiling her billion-dollar grin, I can tell something big and Jason-related is about to go down.

"So.. what happened?"

"You read my mind! Jason, he.. well, he…. kissed me!"

"Really!?"

"REALLY!"

"So, does that mean you guys are a 'thing' now? Like Percy and Annabeth?"

"Like them? I don't know if it's like that now, but I like it!"

Reyna looks over at us, an expression of hurt across her face. Poor thing. I knew she was hot for Jason, but Piper got there first. I shoot her a sympathetic look. And turn back to Piper.

"Soo…. how's Frank?"

We keep giggling and talking until the sun goes down.

"See you later, " says Piper, who walks off.

So, I pull out a book. Annabeth loaned it to me, and I love it. And as I read, the swirling ocean waves crash, the stars twinkle above, I start to fall asleep. Just as I'm about to succumb to the temptation of rest, someone screams. It's a terrified, blood-curdling scream.

Piper.

Jason POV

A necklace. That's all that's left. A necklace. Not just any ordinary charm, the necklace I gave to Piper yesterday. It was my mom's. I gave it to her, along with a promise.

"Always and forever."

And now, the necklace is covered in dirt, barely gleaming in the dull moonlight.

I feel like crying. But I have to keep it together for her. Hazel drops to her knees, probably in shock. Annabeth is beside her, not in shock or in tears, but her face is like mine. Barely holding together. Doing it for Hazel,, and for Percy, and for Piper.

Piper's distant memory.

 **Don't forget to ask questions in the form of REVIEWS. (And thanks for over 2,200 views!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry if you wanted a new update, but I leave tomorrow to go to a sleepaway camp, so I won't be able to write. It's only for a week, but I will miss you guys! BTW, I am SUPER EXCITED! So please don't rain on my camp/parade. Please be the awesome readers you are and be supportive of me! Love you and see you in a week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ A/N!**

 **So I'm going on a month-long vacation in a few days, so I won't be able to do as much work as normal. I'm really sorry for not updating faster (yes, this is an update) but I will have Wifi on vacation and hopefully will be able to do more work on this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING that you may associate the story with, only the story itself.**

 **AND NOW , THE CHAPTER!**

Percy POV

I'm not quite sure what has happened. Do we ever get a break? This is too much to handle. At first it was survive. Then love. Then protect, nurture, lead. Piper's absence has left a gaping hole that no one can fill.

Annabeth and Hazel are in some kind of trance, maybe shock. They can still eat, and walk, and talk, and still function. But it's like they've lost the will to do it. Don;t get me started on Jason. He seems to have stopped. Stopped being himself. He only talks to Thalia and Reyna, sometimes Annabeth or not at all.

Construction on the raft has slowed. It's a shell, mostly. We agreed to start work on it again. We need to get off of this damn island, all it seems to do is take away what we love. No one knows if Piper's still out there, but we all need to keep going.

No one has forgotten the parachuter. Will is making sure he's fed and well-nourished.

Katie's garden is becoming a magical place. She's got almost every (edible) plant that you can find on this island, along with some herbs, and even a handful of medicinal plants. It's a rainbow of colors, mostly greens, and it's really starting to supply everything we'd ever need. Of course, we still send out hunting parties to bring back meat every now and then.

On that note, Katie. I can't quite figure her out. She has a calm personality, she's never really gotten involved in any drama, only mild fights, usually with the Stolls. But she has a temper. She can be really odd, too. She sometimes drifts off, lost in thought.

It seems that I'm lost in thought, as well, as I can faintly hear yelling. No-not yelling. Loud talking. Someone yelling at me to get up, come look, hurry.

The person talking taps my shoulder. I'm snapped out of my daze, and turn to see who it is.

I stare up at Lacy, Piper's friend, who looks equally excited and nervous. She's twisting a lock of her blonde hair around her finger

"Lacy, what is it?"

"Will says to come quick! He said- um-It's the parachuter! He woke up!"

 **Sorry if the chapter is really short, I do my best. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm alive! Shocking! (ducks tomatoes being thrown at me for being a lazy writer) I am SO SORRY! It's been so long since I updated this, but I finally got my lazy self up and decided to write more! Hope you guys enjoy this!

Reyna will seem kinda sadistic and OOC in this chapter, so just know that.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Deal with it.

Previously, on Soar…..

"Will says to come quick! He said-um-It's the parachuter! He woke up!"

AND NOW…..

Reyna POV

I walk into Jason's tent, with a small bowl of food. Whenever I see him, I feel like blushing. That cute scar on his lip, those beautiful blue eyes, his gorgeous blonde hair, cut perfectly no matter what. Hell, I can't remember the last time I even brushed my hair!

"Jace? How are you? Feeling any better?"

"She's gone."

"I-... I know."

"She's gone, Rey. She was taken, and I couldn't even save her. She's probably locked up, or being tortured, or maybe… she could be…." He stopped, the beginning of tears forming in his electric eyes.

I look at him sympathetically, pat his shoulder, brush that amazing hair with my fingers. He's shaking with sadness. I wish he cared for me like that.

"Reyna, you know, you're a really great friend."

That hits me like a slap in the face. Seriously. I can almost feel the stinging pain on my cheeks as I flush with anger.

He takes it for embarrassment. "But you are. You're there when I need you, always comforting and kind. I want us to be friends forever, if that's okay with you. Nothing more, nothing less."

Each word makes me angrier, until I want to scream. I pat his cheek, fake a smile.

"Eat your breakfast, okay?"

"Okay."

I leave the tent, fuming. Then I pull out the small walkie-talkie from my pocket.

"Octavian, can you hear me?"

"Yea, what's going on?"

"I want Miss Piper Mclean to sleep in the shed tonight."

"The one with the rats?" 

"Yes."

Annabeth POV

I feel like a child. Still struggling to walk, struggling to talk, still in shock.

That rhymed. I'm a poet and I don't know about it.

Now I'm making stupid jokes. Whoopee.

Well, Percy's off doing whatever extroverted dorks do in their free time. Hazel and Thalia went off to help Katie. Lacy and Miranda are helping Will, and so is Nico. Of course. Frank and Reyna are helping Jason get outside.

Everything has something to do except for me. Yay.

What's got me so down, you ask?

It's Luke. I keep having dreams, where we all go home and he finds out about Percy and me and gets angry, or where the plane somehow doesn't crash, and when I get to Italy, he's not there. As always.

That seems strange, you're thinking. Why would she say that?

Let me tell you the story of us.

It was a regular rainy day. A rainy, cool Thursday. I loved the rain. It washes away the blood.

I had been walking along the campus of my old college, I was only 16, the youngest freshman in the huge place. The rain was coming down hard, and despite the rain, I preferred to walk outside with an umbrella.

As I walked to my dorm, two boys ran past me, one knocking me over. They turned around to see if I was okay. I had landed on my back and dropped my umbrella. I'd felt fine, except for the fact that the air had been completely knocked out of me. Notice the word 'felt'.

I had scraped my elbow, too. It was bleeding, but the rain washed the blood into a thin, red mess of liquids. The two boys immediately rushed to my aid. One looked about 18, with dark hair and pale skin, but the most alarming thing about him was the eye patch over his left eye.

The other was Luke.

I didn't know to which the extent of seeing him would change my life. For better or for worse.

He had these beautiful blue eyes, not electric like Thalia or Jason, but a calmer blue, like peaceful summer. Their intense stare and soft kindness almost made me swoon. Not to mention that hair… yellow like a gentle daffodil, soft, especially running your hands through it….

Sorry. Got off topic.

Anyway, in a gentle, caring voice, he asked "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, thanks."

He helped me up. "Let us take you to the nurse's office."

"I'm fine. Really. My dorm's close, I can clean up there." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least let me buy you some coffee."

"Fine. If you really want to… call me."

So, they walked me to my dorm, and I gave him my phone number. I had just learned his name. Luke. I loved the way it sounded in my mouth, and I would say it over and over.

The next Saturday, we met at a Starbucks on campus, and he gave me a gift. A book, one that I had been wanting for months, but it costed more than I was able to buy. I had given him this huge smile, a million thanks, and as we had parted ways, he gave me one more gift. A kiss on the cheek.

About 6 months later, we had been going steady. Someone had decided to throw a party, but not a get-drunk-and-laid-kind of a party, a have-fun-and-dance-kind of a party. Luke was going to take me to it. I spent an hour getting ready, not that much time. I picked out a cute purple dress and flats.

When I got to the party, I sat on the bench, waiting for hours, calling and texting him, until the thing was over. I immediately drove home, and collapsed in tears on my bed. I got a call from him the next day, he said he was sorry and that he had forgotten. I said it was okay.

The same thing happened over and over, we'd plan on doing something, but he would never be there. He'd make up and call later, and I'd say it was fine. It was, right? I loved him, right?

Until one day, he told me he was moving away.

Exactly a week later, I found out I was pregnant. I decided to move there with him, and he agreed.

Now I wonder, would he have been there?

Thanks for being such amazing readers! Sorry again about my awful updating schedule, and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Leave a review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys! Sorry again for the slow update.**

Percy POV

As Lacy and I walked to Will's tent, she filled me in on what had happened.

"So, Miranda told me that Leo told her that Hazel told him that Nico told her that Will said that the parachuter woke up, so I went to Will, and he said that it was true, and to find you, because apparently Leo told like, everybody, and that you should know if everyone does."

"So, he's in good health and stuff?"

"Well, you see, _**she's**_ in good health."

"What? I thought that it was a 'he'."

"Yeah. We all did, even Will. He said that when he first examined the parachuter, it was definitely a guy. But when she woke up, her body type was different, and Will gave her another physical, and now she's a girl. No one knows how or why."

"Huh."

We reached Will's tent. Well, more of a hut now, and with Will's personalization it's like a home. It has a roof, three walls, and a tarp with a vertical slit for entrance. There's a floor of palm leaves with a makeshift table in the center. A suitcase full of medical supplies sits in one corner, neatly organized.

The homiest part, however, is definitely the decor. Will was traveling with some pictures of his home and family, and he managed to somehow attach them to the walls. His sleeping bag, on a raised metal platform with padding, is currently host to the parachuter. Next to the "bed" of sorts, there lays another sleeping bag that Will sleeps on when his "patients" sleep overnight. His suitcase, packed with clothes and necessities, is next to a bucket full of water bottles.

Now that she's on the , I can get a good look at the parachuter. She's sitting up, but if she was standing she'd probably be 163 centimeters. She's petite, but pretty, with sharp facial features. The girl has similar black and green hair, and the same outfit as before. Her eyes are open, but two different colors; one is a dark brown, the other a lighter amber. Will is standing next to her bead, taking her temperature and asking her questions.

I approach, and clear my throat. Will doesn't really greet me, he just hands me the thermometer and says, "record this."

I stand there, not knowing what to do, until Will rolls his eyes and turns to greet me.

"Really? Do I have to do everythin- oh, Percy!"

Lacy lets out a sigh. "No Will, it's the pizza guy. Who did you think it was? Nico?"

"Actually-"

"Forget I said anything. This is boring. I brought the dope here, now goodbye."

As she leaves, the girl looks at Will with tired eyes.

"Who was she?"

"Don't mind her. Anyways, what do you remember?"

"I already told you. I can't remember anything after I got on the plane."

"Why were you on the plane?"

"I was running from those men. The ones I told you about. They wanted to take me away for experimenting."

I step forward. "But isn't that illegal?"

"They were authorized by the government, by some act released last year."

"Last year?"

"Yeah, last year, y'know, 1967."

Will and I exchanged glances. "Um, Miss ….?"

"Alex."

"Miss Alex, what year were you born?"

"Huh? Um, 1951."

TIME SKIP! 3 HOURS LATER

Annabeth POV

I'm cold. So cold, My entire body is throbbing, my mind is on fire. I feel like I'm burning and freezing at the same time. I try to struggle, to break free. Something is wrapped around me, tightly, restricting my movement. I cry out, trying to rip it away. But it hurts too much. Someone's arms wrap around me, and I dig my nails into them, crying.

The person whispers into my ear. "It's okay, I'm here."

I know that voice. Percy?

I force my eyes open. Was it a nightmare? The blanket I must have tangled myself into lies around me, in shreds. Percy's strong arms are wrapped around me, but there's blood on them. I look at my shaking hands and stare at the same blood, rimming my fingernails.

"Oh no. Percy…"

He doesn't meet my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" I start to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay. It's fine," He says, hugging me.

"No, it's not. This whole time I've been so awful, so needy, and you're so perfect no matter what. I don't deserve you, I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"It's not. Listen to me. I don't want you to ever say anything bad about yourself. I won't allow it."

He wipes my tears away gently, but I start crying again.

"C'mon, what's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. You said so."

 **Welp, that's a wrap. Be careful during the hurricane! Stay safe, my awesome readers. Once again, thanks for tolerating my slow updates. I appreciate it. 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So.. um, I know i've gone through this a million times, but I'm really sorry about my awful update schedule. I feel really bad. Anyways, let's start this up!**

Annabeth POV

Thalia's presence is eminent. I can tell she's there before I wake up, before she shakes me ( _really hard,_ I might add,) awake, and says "Get up loser!"

I roll my eyes. "Thals, I didn't know you were asleep!"

She playfully punches me in the shoulder. "C'mon, don't you want to go into the woods? It'll be fun to get out of your little cave, you hermit."

"I am not a hermit!"

"If you say so," She shrugs. "Anyways, hermit, let's go."

"No. Will says it's not a good idea to go ten feet past the forest line. Plus, Percy said-"

"Oh, well if Percy _said_ ," Thalia says, mocking me. "Since when does he rule your life?"

I remember something. From yesterday.

 _Flashback to yesterday._

 _Percy hugged me closer, his soft breath on my cheek as I cried into his chest. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I whispered the same thing over again. "Don't go, please don't leave me alone, don't go."_

 _He didn't say anything, just held me there. It was the second time I'd woken up from a nightmare like that. It had been him who had gotten taken, and he had been killed over and over, each way more horrible than the last, until I had woken up, in terror._

 _He pulled me in, even tighter, but still somehow gentle. "Listen to me. I won't ever leave you. Ever. If you promise me the same."_

" _I promise. I promise you. I won't leave if you won't. Just… don't"_

" _Listen-" He started._

" _No,_ you _listen. Do you know what would happen if you ever left me?"_

 _Silence._

" _I'd kill myself, Percy. I would, because if I didn't my heart would shatter and my brain would beg for mercy. I'd be alone. Thalia's my friend, and she's amazing, but I couldn't be without you. Piper's gone, and you can't go too."_

 _He looked at me, surprised. "Do you mean that?"_

" _I wouldn't lie. I'm not like that, not like Luke was, I love you too much." I said, stroking his black, black hair._

" _We've only been together for a little while. Do you really love me?"_

" _Yes. Believe me. The last boy I said I love you too broke my heart. Do you think I'd say this lightly?"_

" _I'd never… hurt you. You know that."_

" _Do I?"_

" _Y-yes. I wouldn't. Ever. I promise."_

"Hello?" Thalia's voice snaps me back to reality. "Are you okay? You spaced out, and started touching my hair." She feels my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." My hand is still resting on her head, so I move it. Her hair is nice, though. Even though we're on an island, it's still well taken care of. Thalia may not act like it, but she does care.

Her hair. Dark, as black as Percy's. Dark hair. I wish I had it. People think that I'm dumb because of my blonde hair. I hate stereotypes. I wish I had dark hair…

Something clicks in my brain. Dark hair. I remember the necklace Piper had dropped when she was taken. It had several strands of dark hair on it, and not Piper's chocolatey brown hair, it was dark. Not black, like Thalia or Percy or even Nico, but dark nonetheless. Like… Reyna. I don't remember seeing her at the site where Piper was taken. Or really much that day, except for before it happened, but she was gone for the rest of the day.

Reyna loves Jason. That's obvious. And I didn't see her on the plane, but I sat closer to the front. I'll have to ask Drew if she remembers seeing her. Plus, at the gate, I sat right by the flight attendant's booth, and I remember everyone's faces. Except for her. If she wasn't on it, where was she?

I'm probably crazy. But I ask anyways.

"Thalia?"

"What?"

"Do you know where Reyna's tent is?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there! Please don't kill me. I'm sorry about making you guys wait, but I put a lot of work into this chapter. I wanted to incorporate Rachel being the Oracle into the story. I also want to develop Katie's character, since she is barely in the books, and also I think Tratie is cute. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Rachel's POV

I smell smoke. Smoke fills the sky and the tent. I can hear screaming. People outside, running and yelling. I push the tarp aside, stepping out into the night air. A blazing mess on the beach. The raft, the shell of the device that we all worked hard to build. Burning.

A silver moon. A dark sky and a sea of stars.

Where death and fire meet.

I wake up drenched in sweat. Was it a dream? It felt so vivid. I can see it still. I reach out for Percy's comfort. But then I remember.

"Go to sleep Rachel. C'mon, you're being stupid. Just a dream. It's not like dreams come true…"

"Right?"

The next morning, I've almost forgotten. Nothing happened, no fire, no smoke. I stare at the raft, the very not-burned shell. So I get dressed. Drag a hairbrush through my hair until it looks a bit less like a rat's nest. Look at my nails, rimmed with dirt and grime. The pale yellow polish I had on is chipped, and looks like some kind of fungus on my nails.

I hate this. I hate not being my old self, the one who looks like a princess. But my old self, she was weak. I'm not weak. Am I?

No. Not anymore. Percy left me. I'll change, and now no one will hurt me, because I won't be shallow. I want to be better. But who could help me?

Katie. Katie's sweet, and pretty, and has that aura, the one that makes you want to get to know her. Where would she be? The garden, maybe? Judging by the sun, it's about 9:30, and she goes there at 10, so I could just wait there.

I set a steady pace, until I get to the garden and the small hut we built for storage. She'll go there to get ready.

What do I hear? Giggling? I enter quietly.

Oh my god. Really, Katie?

He's got her sitting up on the makeshift shelf, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. The two of them wrapped in an embrace, making out in the garden "shed".

"Looks like you're busy. I'll come back later." I say, standing awkwardly.

The color of her face is better than any tomato. I honestly wish I could take a picture of her. Travis steps back, turning, his face an identical red. Both of them look like they could die. Didn't this happen with Nico? I heard that from Drew.

"Sorry. My bad."

I turn and walk out, trying not to giggle. Maybe I'll come back in a little while.

Hazel POV

The kitchen was finished yesterday.

Frank, Percy, Connor, and even Jason a bit helped build it. It took about three days, and I wouldn't even call it a kitchen. It's basically a big shelf attached to a large "table", and Annabeth and I busied ourselves stocking it with all of the food and cutlery available. She helped me make a list of current rations we have. It's not much, but it should last us a little while.

Katie's garden is bursting with life. I swear she has magic fingers that make plants grow as soon as she touches them. She should need about 6 people to help out, but she does everything -picking, watering, weeding, even composting- with little to no help.

So when she, blushing for some reason, brings me a basket of fruit, I'm not surprised at the quality of the food. The mangoes are vibrant red and green, with specks of yellow. The pineapple is small, but the leaves are a perfect green and the outside is a nice canary color. And two twin papayas, both a calm yellow with a few splotches of green, look like those plastic fruits my family would set out to look "formal" during a party.

Katie is still blushing. "S-sorry they aren't perfect. I don't have as much experience with tropical fruits as I do with other plants, so they might not be that good."

"Nonsense." Annabeth strolls over, hands in the pockets of oversized sweatpants. "Those look gorgeous."

Katie blushes even harder. Did I miss something? "W-well, I said I'd bring some f-food to the boys w-while they work, so…"

We all work quickly, peeling and slicing the fruit, and then Annabeth and I walk over to the raft, where Percy and Frank are discussing something. "Lunch break!" Annabeth says, smiling widely at the sight of Percy.

He wraps an arm around her. As they chat, walking along the shore, Frank and I are left awkwardly standing. We wait for each other to break the silence, but after quite possibly the longest 2 minutes in the world, I finally say something.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Alright. So...um,"

"Hazel."

I look up at him, a bit surprised.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course!"

"Not here."

"Sure."

After another awkward, silent walk to the tree line, Frank takes my hand.

"Look, Hazel."

"I know. I feel it too… I know."

"No. Hazel, look."

I turn around, startled by the sight. Then I have to restrain myself from screaming.

The raft. It's burning.

 **Reviews take 30 seconds, but can make a person's whole day!**


	21. Chapter 21, Part 1

**Hello peoples! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! This chapter is probably the longest, so I can actually say why it took so long. Also, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so:**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED WORKS YOU ASSOCIATE THIS FANFICTION WITH. I ONLY OWN MY OCs, WHO ARE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Here you guys go!**

Piper's POV

It's so cold. Why is it so cold? I can't see anything, and I can't move. Everything hurts, but I can't cry out. It's only darkness. Cold darkness. It feels like hours pass in the ceaseless emptiness, until finally the world is flooded with light.

I'm in a room. A cold, white room. Completely empty, except for a simple white bed with white sheets. Three walls are pure, shockingly white, and the last one is a single mirror spanning the whole wall, floor to ceiling. I stare at my reflection, or who my reflection shows. I'm wearing my tattered clothes that I remember putting on this morning. My head feels like it's been whacked with a sledgehammer.

All of a sudden, piano music starts to play. Gentle and calming music, like the kind someone would play at a fancy party. Then, the room changes. The mirror ripples, parting as if it's a pair of curtains being pushed apart. A young woman steps in, a scrawny kid with black hair that reminds me of string. She looks at me with an expression of disgust, walks across the room to hand me a box, and then starts to leave.

The box contains new clothes, a book, and a weird colorful tablet wrapped in plastic. I call out after him.

"Wait! Where am I?"

She stares at me for a minute, before speaking.

"Change into the clothes. Before you go to bed, place your old ones in the box and leave it by the mirror. The tablet should help with the pain."

She continues to leave, but that's not happening until I get some answers. I sprint over to the mirror, and kick it with all the strength I can muster. It shatters into pieces, and I grab one, ignoring the sting of when it cuts my hand. The girl is frozen in fear.

I wrap my free arm around her, putting her in a headlock with the jagged glass pressing to her throat. She makes a choked cry for help.

"Look, you're going to tell me everything I tell me to know, right now. Do exactly what I say, or I'll kill you. Where am I? What is this place?"

She makes another choked cry, so I press the glass harder, making tiny beads of blood appear.

"Y-you're in our h-holding building until s-she decides w-what t-to do with you."

"Who is she?"

She shakes her head. "She'll kill me if I tell you."

"And I'll cut you open now if you don't."

"She is our leader. No one except the really high-ups know who she really is."

"How do I get out of this place? Am I still on the island?"

"Yes. But there's no way out, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"No. I can't say."

"Fine then." I press the glass to her neck, blood running down her neck.

The girl pushes me back and gets loose as she lets out a shrill scream. But it's not in pain. She calls out a name, her voice laced with terror.

"Ash! Help me!"

Before I can grab her again, a boy runs in. He looks first at the shard of glass, then me, then the girl and the blood from the wound, which wasn't deep enough to kill her. She leans against the wall, panting. He's holding a syringe, and he's on me before I can even speak. The needle pokes into my arm, and the glass drops to the floor as I do. _Tranquilizer._ I collapse into the boy's arms and succumb to sleep.

When I wake up again, I'm in another room. This time, it's like a jail cell. There are metal bars and the walls are gray, covered with grime. I'm on a slightly padded table, dressed in the same clothes as earlier. A neon green band on my arm reads _McLean, 23. Prisoner ID: Number 35498._ A man, probably in his late forties, looks through the bars at me. He smiles, looking friendly enough, but I don't miss the gun at his belt.

I try to sit up, but a band around my waist prevents me from going too high. The man comes over to the bars, a friendly but cautious expression on his face.

"Miss McLean, please stay calm. I know you have questions, but first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Patrick Thornwood, but you may call me Pat. I'd also like you to formally meet my niece, Claire."

The girl from earlier, the one from the white room, walks forward, an expression of reproachful fear on her face. I can see now how young she looks, barely even 16. Her eyes are a unique purple, and her long black hair nearly reaches her waist. She's got a petite build, probably 5'3 at most, and even in her baggy shirt, I can tell she's thin. A child.

Pat speaks up. "Claire, say hello."

Claire looks at me, then says with a tinge of anger in her voice, "Piper, you had passed quarantine. You could've been put into standard quarters. All you had to do was what I told you, and-"

Pat cuts her off. "Claire, run along. That's enough."

She shoots me a final look, before quickly walking away.

Pat sighs. "Teenagers."

"You said you'd answer my questions. Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you people?"

"Hey there. I can only answer two of those. You're here because She wants you to be. And we're the natives. This is our island, you are intruders."

"But where are we?"

"On the island."

"Where on the island?"

"I can't tell you. But you have to stay in the cell until She grants your release."

"Who is She?"

"I can't tell you that, either."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"It's not like you have anything else to believe."

Pat smirks. He's won.

"I'll pick you up tonight for dinner. You can sit with my unit. But then you gotta come back here, okay?"

I don't say anything, but he takes that as an answer. Pat leaves, whistling.

After an hour or two pass, he comes back to open the cell. As soon as the door opens, the boy from earlier, Ash, I think, walks in and cuffs me. He's the opposite of gentle, and I don't miss the taser and gun at his belt. He pushes me forward roughly, and I shuffle forward.

"Never touch Claire again. You hear me?"

I can only nod as we walk to a glass door, revealing a jungle outside. The large print on the door reads _Unit 304_. Pat uses a key to open the door, and we step onto a stone walkway inside the lush tropical paradise. A big pool is on the left of us, and a golf course on the right.

"Everything's completely simulated. It's a jungle this month, a desert next, and I think a beach in a little while," Pat says, casually trying to make conversation.

We come to a group of picnic tables, and a large buffet adjacent to it. The food looks amazing, succulent smells curling in clouds of steam off of the meal. The line is people of all ages, chattering and laughing.

Claire has saved us a spot at one of the tables, already having got her food. She sends me a glare, but her eyes betray her. She looks nervous, not angry. I consider returning the glare, but then I remember the fear she showed when I first threatened her life. I try to send a smile, but she looks away.

Ash pushes me into a seat, setting down a plate for me, but I can't eat until someone takes off my goes back to the buffet to get food for himself, and Pat follows suit. The tension between Claire and I is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally I try to break the ice by saying a little "Hello."

Claire stares at me for a minute, then responds. "How's your hand?"

I look down at the hand I had used to hold the glass. The cut has been miraculously stitched up, and it no longer hurts. "Better."

She stabs her food with a fork, but doesn't eat. "Ash's mad. He says that you should eat in your cell. But uncle Pat said you could eat with us."

"What do you think about that?" I ask it before I can even think about what I just said.

She looks at me in shock. "I-i don't know."

We are silent until Ash and Pat come back to the table. Ash sits next to Claire, and you can really see the differences between them. Ash is tall, at least 5'11, and Claire is small. Ash's blonde hair and green eyes nearly glow in the setting sun, but Claire's features are full of shadow. She's wearing a tank top with a baggy brown jacket, and I can see the stitched-up gash from earlier. Ash has one arm around her shoulders, and the two look like a match made in heaven.

I can feel a pang of sadness as thoughts of Jason fill my head. But my daydreaming is interrupted by Pat unlocking my cuffs.

"Eat. Tomorrow you won't be able to eat with us, so the portions will be controlled."

I stare at the food suspiciously. It could be poisoned. As if she read my mind, Claire speaks up.

"There's nothing wrong with it. What use would we have to kill you?"

I slowly raise the fork to my mouth, the smell of perfectly cooked chicken filling my nostrils. The food is amazing, and it takes me a few minutes to clear my plate. I haven't had food like this since before the plane took off.

After the meal, my cuffs are put back on. We walk back to my cell, and when we say our goodnights, Pat explains after-dinner activities. Claire and Ash go to the Rec Center, a place where the juniors play games until 10:00, and then they go to either the standard quarters, or in Ash and Claire's case, they go to their houses. Houses, here?

After a quiet "goodnight" from Claire, and a wave from Ash, my cuffs are taken off and I am allowed to use a blanket to cover me as I sleep on the hard table.

As I drift off into the realm of dreams, I have one final thought.

"What a place."

 **Would you guys want me to do a Christmas special? Or should I just keep doing normal chapters? Don't forget to like and subscribe- oops, wrong thing. Remember, reviews take a minute, but can make someone's whole day. Love you guys!**


	22. Holiday Message

_**To all of my amazing readers,**_

 _ **the ones who remind me that stories bring people together,**_

 _ **the ones who support me and my story,**_

 _ **the ones who wait patiently for me to update,**_

 _ **the ones who inspire me to keep writing,**_

 _ **I love you with all my heart.**_

 _ **I wish you all a Happy New Year, in hopes that you will continue to be the best readers I could ever ask for.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your love and support,**_

 _ **-Graceland**_


	23. Chapter 21, Part 2

**Hey hey hey! I know it's late, but at least this chapter is long AF. I wanted to get a chapter after the holidays, I figured that I owe it to you guys for being such amazing readers! So I hope you had a happy holidays, whatever you celebrate!**

Claire's POV

She's there again. Looking down at me, through those terrifying red slits that could be called eyes.

She grins at me, blood dripping from her sharp teeth.

She reaches out to touch me, and she's cold. So, so cold.

" _Claire…. I'm waiting."_

I try to move, crying and struggling, but it's fruitless. I can only watch.

"N-no…" I can choke out before she pulls back, ready to kill.

" _It was your fault. We are gone because of you. Join us."_

"I d-don't want-t to!"

" _Claire…"_

"S-stop!"

"Claire! Wake up!"

I'm no longer staring up at the woman. I'm looking at my constellation poster, on my soft blue ceiling.

Uncle Patrick is standing over me, fully dressed. He just shaved, I can tell. "Ready?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"I'll give you ten minutes."

He leaves, and I quickly pull on a pair of comfortable jeans, along with a pastel purple shirt that says 'nerd' on it. Simple and sweet. My style.

I look around at my room, blue walls and ceiling, soft, white carpet. My bookshelf full of classic stories from the mainland. My vanity, with my hairbrush. Desk and laptop, lamp and chair. The door that leads to my bathroom. And the one that leads to my closet.

My magnet board is covered in pictures and tokens, reminders and messages. I glance at the picture of me and my mom. My fifth birthday, the last one she was here for.

I take down my hair, applying a coat of lip balm. I pop a tic-tac in my mouth, humming a song from some movie. Take my phone off the charger, grab my purse, put on shoes and socks. Stuff homework and books into my backpack, and pick it up. Ready.

I look at the ceiling one last time, but the telltale rip on the poster tells me that I'm awake. It's only there when I'm in the real world, not the dreamy, horror-filled one.

I walk through the house slowly, rummaging around in my purse to find my pills. Earbuds, wallet, gum and candy, but no pills. I'll take them later. I grab an apple from the kitchen, since I don't have time to eat breakfast. Uncle Pat's waiting impatiently for me, tapping his feet.

"Sorry. Had another spell."

"It's fine, just make sure you set your alarms."

"Okay."

We step outside, into the fresh air. I guess it's nice outside, if you like what mainlanders consider 'summer'. The sun is in the sky, not a cloud in sight. The flowers outside of the house are in full bloom. I hate sunny days, unless we're at the beach. I prefer cloudy, rainy days that make you want to curl with a book and a mug of hot cocoa.

I'm not stupid, I know it's all simulated. I wonder what kind of day it really is on the island, if the sun is out of tucked behind her blanket of clouds. Maybe it's rainy, maybe cold. Perhaps the humidity isn't as high as it is now.

And now I'm talking about the weather. What am I, seventy?

Speaking of seventy-year-olds, Mrs. Schubert is sitting in her courtyard, sipping tea and feeding birds. One of her cats is sitting in her lap, and a few others circle her feet. She pats their heads affectionately, her silvery hair shining. I swear she's ancient, at least in islander terms. Average lifespan here is sixty-two years, sixty-five if you're lucky. My parents weren't.

Anna and Hannah, the twins two doors down, are playing outside, along with a few other kids in the neighborhood. Anna, the younger one, is drawing with chalk. Hannah is playing a game with two other children, a boy and a girl. The two kids swing a rope in a circle, and she jumps over it, all three chanting. A boy, one of Miss Mina's, is helping Anna draw. The very young of the richer families in our unit all play together, not a care in the world.

Lucky.

A transport pulls around the corner, before halting in front of the stop. It's Stan, like always. He used to be friends with my dad and Uncle Pat, so I've always felt a bond with him.

We get into the transport. I take my usual spot by the window, as we pass the Rec Center, the Entertainment HQ, and Central Command. Finally, we're at school. It's been a week since the Piper thing, since I last saw the girl who almost killed me.

I step out, looking around at people on campus. Uncle Patrick yells a goodbye, and I throw a half-hearted wave his way. The school entrance is full of people who know me and people who I know. I smile, murmur hellos, wave at people I know. Pretend that I'm listening to the people who make conversation with me, when in reality, they don't matter. The only ones on my mind are the ones I can't see.

TIMESKIP-TIMESKIP-TIMESKIP

When school ends, I head to the vending machines like always. Ash is in the grade above me, and I never really see him, so we always meet up behind the school.

"Hey, Princess."

I turn to see him, smiling that crooked smile of his. I hug him, and he hugs right back. I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach his shoulders.

"Hey, Idiot."

He chuckles at my nickname, and when we pull away, he kisses my forehead. I smile lightly, and he pats my head.

"How's your neck healing?"

"Fine. I feel much better."

"Good."

A conversation starts, about some trivial thing islander friends would talk about. It doesn't matter what it's about, just that it's with him. By the time I realize what time it is, and that I need to get home.

"Ash, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Kay, Princess."

On the transport, I think about things that only an islander girl would think about. I question how the simulations work, how Central Command comes up with codes and orders, and mostly, what it's like on the mainland. What it would feel like to feel real sun and rain on my skin, what the sky looks like with real stars in it.

Then I realize. I'll never know. Never.

But she does. At least, she did. Now she's trapped here, for some reason. Piper. She tried to kill me, and would have succeeded if it weren't for Ash. Looking back on that day, all I can remember is how scared I was. But then I imagine how scared she was, waking up in a strange place full of strange people.

I may never feel real weather. But she can.

"Stan!" I shout, knowing I'm the only person on the transport. It's dark outside. No, it's been programmed to be dark.

"C-Claire? Yes?"

"Take me to the jails. Building 3. I have something to do."

When we get there, I hand him an extra bill, and step off. Cells number 20, 23, 25. I speed up, looking for the number. 27, 29, 33. There. Cell number 35, where Piper is held.

I turn on my phone flashlight and shine it in her face. "Piper!" I whisper hurriedly. "Wake up, dammit!"

"Claire?" She whispers, disoriented.

"Sssh. We haven't got much time. We need to move, now."

"What are you-"

"Ssssh!" I punch in the code, and the door pops open, and Piper stands, interested now.

"C'mon, we haven't got much time. We have to move!"

"Where are we going?"

"To your camp. Hurry!"

She scrambles to get up, and I suddenly realize that I need to take my pill. I fumble in my bag until I realize that I must have switched bags with Uncle Pat earlier. Crap. But the keys to Piper's cuffs are in this bag, along with a gun. I start to unlock her, until I hear a sound. People, coming this way. An idea crosses my head. I put the key back in my pocket, zip up my jacket, and point the gun to her head.

"Claire! What-"

"Shut up! Just do as I say."

Fortunately, she gets it. I pull her forward, and when the guards reach us, I'm ready.

"What's going on here?"

"Prisoner transport. I'm taking her to another cell, building 8." _Nice, that's good and far away._

"Do you have clearance?"

"No, but I have orders from Her. Unless you wanna take it up with Central." _Good, almost there._

"I see. As you were."

We leave, and Piper whispers encouragement. "Nice job, but why are you doing this."

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. But we have to hurry. I only bought us a little while, only so long until they realize I was lying."

When we reach the invisible fence, the barrier that guards the Islanders, I stop. How do we get around this?

"Why have we stopped?"

"The barrier. It'll fry us if we step through it. We need to get by it. There's only one gate, over there."

I point at the one way to get in and out of the camp, the only way to live. Piper smiles. "Is it guarded at night?"

"Of course.

"I have an idea."


	24. NOT AN UPDATE-PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! Sorry, not a real update (the next chapter will be out in about a day), but I just wanted to say that my friend wrote an awesome Sailor Moon oneshot for Mars/Venus, and I'm putting it up on my account. It's honestly amazing, and I recommend that if you like Sailor Moon, you should read it. It's called "Do Numbers Go Past Infinity?" and is really awesome. Go check it out!**


	25. Chapter 21, Part 3

**Hi! It's been a while, but welcome to 2019! My birthday was a little while ago, and I'm finally 12! Yay!**

 **So Soar's been going for a while, about 9-10 months, and I love writing this story. It's great to be able to write out my ideas and share them with you guys. I'm thinking about 10-15 more chapters to wrap this up.**

 **If you haven't yet, check out Do Numbers Go Past Infinity?, another work on my account that my friend wrote. It's for Sailor Moon and is a little Rei x Mina fic. Thanks!**

 **This next chapter is the final part to chapter 21, in which Claire and Piper continue their journey.**

Piper POV

We've been walking for days. Three, actually. In those three days, the only thing Claire's told me about herself is that she's fifteen, she lives with her uncle, who is her only family. She has some kind of sickness, but she didn't elaborate.

And that's it. All I know about the strange girl who saved me.

We're going north. North, but other than that I have no idea where we are. Claire claims that we're not lost, and I trust her. Well, I trust her enough to keep watch while I sleep. She never sleeps, and she says she's not tired, but I can see the bags under her eyes. We ran out of the water, and now I hope that we reach the camp soon. I want to see Annabeth and Thalia and Hazel and….Jason. _Jason_. I haven't seen him in so long.

The sun is coming down over the jungle, painting the sky brilliant shades of pink and orange and purple. I stop for a moment, admiring the view. We're on a tall cliff, close to the edge. Puffy white clouds float through the sky. It's breathtaking. I've never been so deep in nature, not even on the eighth-grade camping trip.

Claire turns around, looking at me. "Why did you stop?"

"I was just looking at the view."

"We can stare at the sky when we're safe."

"Claire, why are you so uptight?"

"I'm not. I just want to get there."

"Well, you might be anxious, but we're human. Don't overexert yourself. You haven't slept in days."

She storms over to grab my hand, and pulls me along, heading forward at a fast pace. "I don't need sleep. I'll be fine."

I stumble over, tripping on a root. The impact cuts my hands, and I can't control the loud shriek that slips from my lips.

Claire pivots as she trips, my fall pulling her with me. We roll off the edge, but I grab a rock and Claire's hand. We're hanging off of a cliff. It's a good ways down, with a rushing, deep river at the bottom. I've never been a good swimmer, and my grip on the edge tightens.

"Piper! Don't let go!"

"I won't! Just hold on!"

I scrape my feet against the cliff face carefully, trying to find a foothold. Claire's doing the same.

The next five seconds can be described as pictures, one for each second.

One. Two girls hanging off of a cliff.

Two. The girl holding onto the cliff finds a place to hold her feet.

Three. The other girl, the one dangling, cries out as her hand starts to slip.

Four. Both girls try to hold on to each other.

Five. The girl slips.

As Claire plummets to the ground, she lets out a scream. Or maybe I do. All I know is that one of us lets out a long, high-pitched sound as she falls. I have to tear my eyes away since if I look any longer, I'll fall too.

I feel numb, but I find the strength to pull myself up.

I haul myself onto the dirt, and I don't even realize that I'm crying until the tears land on my hand. My eyes drift towards the sky, which is almost black. It's getting dark, I'm lost with no food, water, or defense, and the only human companion I had left just fell off a cliff.

Well shit.

"Claire!" I yell. It can't be more than a hundred feet down. She could still be alive. "I'm going to go get help. Hang in there if you can hear me!"

No response. I stare down over the edge, but there's no sign of her.

But then I look back at the sky. There's a tall pillar of smoke rising. Maybe a bonfire? Well, it's worth a try. If Claire's still alive, I have to get help. I have to find the camp.

I stumble, still kind of in shock, tears streaming down my face, towards the smoke. I have to pull my shirt up over my mouth and nose to keep the smoke out, and that's when I hear yelling.

I recognize this spot. A huge rock. This is where Annabeth's baby died.

I'm close to the camp. I manage to keep moving, until I can hear the ocean. I'm greeted by a raging fire. The raft.

The raft is on fire. Even more shit.

People are screaming for help, trying to calm the raging flames. I pull down my shirt, and realize that I must look like a fright. Someone slams into me, knocking me to the ground. My head is spinning, but someone with blonde hair tries to help me up, but then freezes.

"Piper?"

"Annabeth?"

She screams, hugging me tight, possibly breaking a rib. "Where did you-"

"I don't know. But someone needs our help, and we have to go. Now."

"What do you mean?"

"Annabeth!" Someone screams her name, and I can't even register who until I see those ocean eyes. Percy, thank gods.

"Percy. We have to go-"

"We have to get out of here. We have to get somewhere safe. Wait- Piper? Is that you?"

"Yea. But there's someone out there who needs our help."

"No. We have to leave. You guys aren't safe. We're going to find somewhere safe, and then-"

"You're not listening to me-"

"Piper, we need to move! We have to-"

The sound of a slap resounds through the air, and I barely register what I just did. My hand stings slightly, and there's a red mark on his cheek.

"There's someone out there who may be dead. And you're right, it's not safe out here. But I'll be damned if the girl who saved me dies without me knowing or trying to help. So I'm going."

Annabeth takes my hand. "Me too. I'm not letting you go missing again."

Percy shrugs, his goofy smirk returning. "Well, what choice do we have?"

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to Follow and Favorite if you haven't already, and Review. It makes my day a whole lot better! Love you guys!**


	26. 26: Chapter 22, part 1

**Hey my lovelies! I hope you all are doing lovely on this lovely day. Isn't that just lovely? It's so lovely to have such lovely readers.**

 **I need to expand my vocabulary some more, don't you think?**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait. I'll try to make this chapter worth it. This is going to be a two-parter.**

 **An FYI, this chapter gets dark. I wanted to reach into my screen and hug Will after writing this. The events written in this chapter's flashback are made up by me. Also, the science is probably flawed, and I'm not sure what affect the rain has on large fires, so just imagine.**

 **Another thing; I'm a Girl Scout, and I took a first-aid course on broken bones, and I know that you shouldn't set some kinds of fractures. So again, just imagine. This isn't a science fanfiction, it's a fanmade story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, HOO, or Lost, or any other copyrighted works that you may associate this story with! How ever, I do own this story, and my Oc's. Thanks guys!**

 **Can I just say that I absolutely LOVE Solangelo? Like before I got into anime and stuff, it was like, my OTP (along with Percabeth.) It was my OG yaoi.**

 **TMI? I thought so.**

 **I've stalled enough. Actually, congrats if you read this whole, long-ass A/N. Here's some cookies: (::) (::) (::)**

 **And now,** _ **Soar.**_

Will's POV

The girl writhes in pain, tears clouding her eyes. She is dirty and sweaty, and her face and hair are streaked with dirt and blood. My breath hitches in my throat. I can't do this.

6 hours earlier:

Nico sprints into the tent, yelling. I don't have the time to think before I start coughing. _Smoke._ We run into the open air, as chaos unfolds. People run around, unable to stop the roaring flames that engulf the campsite.

I've always believed in miracles. Extraordinary things that happen to ordinary people. So as the people around me scream and run, I wish for a miracle. Anything.

A few years ago, when I was around fourteen, my sister died. Her name was Cara, and she had beautiful dark hair and the most lovely eyes. They were purple. When she was born, I was two. She would be fifteen now. I still remember her little face, always smiling. She was so tiny and delicate, like a small princess that needed protection from everything.

I taught her to ride a bike. I showed her how to make pancakes and how to write cursive. I taught her how to do makeup, and even told her first when I came out. All she did was hug me and tell me that it didn't matter. She was an angel. And I let her fall.

On a camping trip, we had gone for a hike. She had ran ahead, and I had tried to tell her to be careful, but she ignored me. I got frustrated, and said "Well then, fall. I won't stop you."

Depression is a horrible thing. She had started to cry, and that was when I noticed it. I had been so caught up with my sexuality and myself that I didn't notice my baby sister slowly killing herself.

She had shouted "How about I do?!", and had spirited away. Then I heard a scream.

Cara had fallen. 50 feet, onto hard, rocky ground. I had gotten my parents, and when we got there, she had broken her leg and it was bleeding like crazy. I tried everything, I elevated the wound, applied pressure, even set the bones, but when she went limp and her skin went pale, I knew it was over. Everyone said it wasn't my fault, but I've always felt responsible.

She looked so terrified. She was panting and crying and screaming. She said the same thing over and over, "I don't want to die."

But then, a miracle happened to me, three years later. I met Nico, who also lost his sister. Someone beautiful. Someone I can trust and love. So yes, I believe in miracles.

"Will, we have to-"

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Sssh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha- Oh my god."

I heard it again, louder this time. I think he did too.

Thunder. A flash of radiant lightning illuminates the sky. Then more thunder. The sun has been covered by clouds. Then it hits me. Literally. A raindrop.

Then another. Another. I can't believe it. A miracle.

People start to cheer. The rain starts to come down in sheets of huge droplets, and the fire starts to die down. Nico wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Oh my god, Will. I can't-" He notices the tears running down my face. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, pasting a smile onto my face. "I'm fine."

I sit in Nico's tent with him beside me, fast asleep. His head is nestled into my shoulder, and our hands are clasped together. He was really tired after the fire. I can feel my eyelids starting to droop closed, but then someone bursts in. Four someones, actually.

Annabeth is first. Her hair is disheveled, and her grey eyes are full of urgency. She is panting like she just ran a long distance. Behind her is someone I thought I'd never see again. Piper.

But I don't have time to register her. Because behind them is Percy, cradling a girl in his arms.

I jump up when I see her leg. It's at a crooked angle, and is definitely broken. Blood is staining her ripped pants, and she is covered in dirt. Nico jumps up as well, my jolt having awoken him.

"We have to help her. Please," Piper pleads, tears in her eyes. "She saved me, and if she dies-"

"I'll do my best to stop that from happening. We have to get her to the medical tent."

We all go to the tent, and once we're inside, I set her down. The fact that Alex, the girl who we found in the tree, isn't there, slips my notice. I'm too focused on the new girl.

Percy sets her down on the 'table'. She is barely conscious, her long, dark hair falling in her face. Her fists are clenched, which means she's in pain, which means that she can still sense things.

"Nico. I need some water, some pain meds, and some materials for a splint. I also need a hair clip and a clean washcloth."

"Okay." He gathers the things quickly, and as I pull back her hair and clip it away from her forehead. I dip the washcloth in the water, and wipe her forehead and face clean. Her eyes slowly open, like amethyst orbs that are dripping with tears.

"Alright. Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes. I t-think so."

"I need you to tell me how you feel."

"It just- it hurts. I don't- please sir, I don't wanna die."

My face goes pale. I know those words. She has the same eyes. Same hair. Same fair skin, same voice, and the same injury. Three years ago, I couldn't save her. I hope that's changed.

I make her lay still, well, as still as she can when her leg is bleeding out. I rip her jean leg away, exposing the skin underneath. I can handle things that may make others sick, but this scares me.

The bone is poking through the skin, causing the ripped flesh to bleed. Blood pours down in little rivulets, and the skin around the wound is an angry red color. The skin is also hot to the touch, which makes me wonder if it's infected or if it's for some other reason.

"Oh my god, Will. She's going to bleed to death if we don't stop it…" Piper is hyperventilating behind me, tears pouring down her face.

"I can't set it. It could make it worse. I have to just splint it for now."

"And after? Will, what if she can't get help for weeks? Months? We can't exactly call 911."

"I don't know. I can only splint it for now. We don't have the medical equipment for a surgery. And plus, anything could go wrong."

"But what if she dies?"

"She might, but-"

The girl's eyes fly open, and she pales even more than already.

"No, don't. I don't want to- please don't!"

Piper starts to cry even more. "I won't. I won't let you die! Will, do what you have to to make sure she lives!"

I can't. If I try to splint it, it could get infected. If I try to set it, she could bleed to death, or the bone could heal incorrectly.

Then I remember Cara. I had tried to set it. She had bled out very quickly after. But I also didn't have bandages or proper equipment to stop the bleeding. Maybe…

"It's risky. She could die either way. I'm going to try it."

"I'm going to try to save her."

 **~Fin~**

I feel like putting this in here:

 **Character profile: Claire Thornwood**

 **Species: Human**

 **Status: Alive (for now)**

 **Nicknames: Princess (Ash), Clarabear (Her mom and dad).**

 **Appearance: Short, with a small build. Long, black hair and purple eyes that seem to change color depending on her mood.**

 **Likes: Reading, art, the sky, quiet things, small animals.**

 **Dislikes: Loud people, getting dirty, racism/sexism, societal norms, sexual innuendos, people who think 'girly girls' are weak, nightmares.**

 **Theme song that sums up her personality:** _ **Little Girl**_ **by Faith Marie**

 **Godly Parent (if she had one): Hades**

 **Worst fears: Being alone/abandoned, her mind, the dark.**

 **Relatives: Macy Thornwood-Karson (Mother, deceased), Alexander Karson (father, deceased), Peter Thornwood (Older brother, deceased), Patrick Thornwood (Maternal uncle, alive.), Ash Kirkland (boyfriend, alive).**

 **Aspirations: She hopes to one day leave the island and see the real world. She also wants to marry Ash some day and to possibly have children. She wants to be an astronomer when she grows up, so she knows quite a bit about the skies.**


	27. Announcement

I just wrote a one-shot fanfiction for Hetalia! Check it out! It's a Prussia x reader fic, and it's a songfic for the song _Watch_ by Billie Eilish. The next real update should be up in a few days. Love you guys!


End file.
